Tocando el fondo de tu corazon
by Nanis kpop star
Summary: Blaine un joven y talentoso pianista decide terminar con su vida ahogandose en el mar, sin saber que kurt un fuerte salvavidas le cambiaria la vida literalmente. Una decision, Una mirada,Una caricia, un beso y un adios no pronunciado
1. Chapter 1

Tocando el fondo de tu corazón

Blaine un joven y talentoso pianista moreno, pelinegro y avergonzado de su estatura y de 1.65 de estatura es victima de abuso de su novio que sufre de esquizofrenia.

Un dia deciden irse de viaje y es cuando Blaine descubre algo que lo hace tomar un decisión que cambiara su vida

0o0o0o0o0

Kurt un chico de piel clara ojos grises y 1.70 de estatura trabaja como salvavidas en un lugar hermoso en Cancún ama su vida de soltero pero vive soñando encontrando a su pareja ideal. Sin saber que encontraría a Blaine ahogándose y envuelto en un relación con un chico que tiene una enfermedad psicológica.

0o0o0o0o0

Ambos se verán envueltos en un romance que cambiara sus vidas hasta un punto que nunca imaginaban

una decisión, una mirada y un adiós


	2. ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?

**Anniong-haseyo. Solamente les quiero decir a todos GRACIAS por empezar a leer esta linda historia que se me ocurrió en un día que no tenia nada que hacer pero sobre todo a mi gran amigo fernylokis por ayudarme con esta gran idea ahora empezar a leer esta gran idea.**

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Al ver las olas del mar y sentir la arena mojada en los dedos de sus pies se sintió tan diminuto en este gran mundo trataba de borrar las palabras y las miradas que había visto de Dave. Esas miradas que le habían hecho llorar y sentir tanto dolor.

–Ahora ya no sentiré dolor, dejare de sufrir –al terminar de decir eso empezó a caminar hacia adelante y se detuvo un momento al ver la gran vista que tenia de frente apenas iba a amanecer, estaba todo oscuro como lo era su vida. Luego miro hacia atrás para ver si no había nadie que pudiera rescatarlo y vio que no había nadie por suerte siguió su camino hacia adelante.

Se dejo llevar por las olas y poco a poco empezó a dejar de luchar contra las olas que eran muy fuertes y no dejaban que saliera a respirar eso era lo que el quería así que no se quejaba para el estaba en el paraíso.

Recordó las cosas maravillosas que había vivido pero a la vez también recordó las malas y casi todos sus recuerdos estaban con Dave, recordó cuando lo había conocido ese día lo habían aceptado en la escuela de música que tanto había deseado. Recordó las fuertes discusiones con su madre que no lo dejaba estudiar para ser un gran pianista y numero dos porque su madre se oponía a que su hijo tuviera una relación con un chico eso era lo que más le molesto. Estaba completamente en contra de la idea de su hijo porque todo lo que hacía no le gustaba. Su madre había soñado que su hijo fuera doctor para que así la cuidara porque ella estaba enferma y a el no le gusto la idea así que un día se fue de casa sin mirar atrás

–¡Al fin lo logre! –justo en este momento iba caminando en la calle muy contento cuando sintió que volaba por los aires escucho como su cabeza caía al suelo lo ultimo que recuerda fue alguien gritándole, de ahí perdió la conciencia y ya no supo mas de el.

Cuando de repente sus sueños se desvanecieron sintió unas manos apretándole sobre su pecho que le apretaban mucho y de repente sintió que alguien le cubría la boca, con unos labios suaves de alguien que no sabia quien era, también pudo oler una fragancia distinta a la del hombre que había besado por tres años, era un olor fuerte que emanaba testosterona pero al mismo tiempo suave como si estuviese en un campo de flores un olor distinto al del hombre que decía amar.

–Despierta joven despierte –esa voz definitivamente era de un hombre y esa voz lo estremeció mucho más porque nunca en su vida había escuchado ni siquiera en la de Dave. Sintió de nuevo que lo apretaban y de nuevo sintió esos labios suaves y dulces.

–Instintivamente abrió los ojos pues la verdad era que no que quería abrir los ojos-¿Qué me paso?.-pregunto tratando de respirar normalmente.

El salvavidas respondió:

-No se acuerda se estaba ahogando y yo lo salve – dijo el chico sintiéndose muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho, en ese momento reacciono su plan no había funcionado porque un extraño con complejos de héroe lo había salvado

–Pero ¿Quién demonios se cree usted un salvavidas o que? –lo miro y vio que era muy guapo y sobre todo alto se sorprendió mucho de su altura probablemente media mas que el unos 30 cm mas que el.

–Pues la verdad si soy salvavidas es mi trabajo y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo.

Aquel hombre era perfecto se dijo Blaine de los pies a la cabeza y tanto que hacia que perdiera la cabeza con solo mirarlo a los ojos

–Aun así no le da el derecho de meterse en lo que no le importa yo estaba bien hasta que usted llego –al fin pudo decir algo que pensaba que se iba a alejar el salvavidas

–¡U! si claro si yo no hubiera venido no se lo que habría pasado yo pensaría que hice algo correcto asi que no me eche la culpa por no saber nadar

–¿por no saber nadar? –repitió Blaine todavía sorprendido asi que lo dejo pasar para que no se enterara que iba a hacer algo estúpido según el otro chico

–¡Yo se nadar perfectamente bien! No tenia que meterse a salvar la vida de una persona que no conoce asi que por favor déjeme en paz a mi y a mi vida –dijo un poco mas enfadado al ver que el otro chico no se movía de ahí.

Se trato de levantar pero inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie derecho agacho su mirada y vio que su pie lo tenia todo hinchado trato de apoyar su pie y al hacerlo mas se quejo de dolor.

–¡auch! –djo casi cayendo al suelo pensando que le iba a doler pero se sorprendió mas cuando no cayo y vio que el suelo estaba un poco mas lejos volteo el rostro y vio que el salvavidas lo tenia cargando se quizo bajar pero el otro chico no lo solto al contrario lo agarro mas fuerte

–No te muevas porque te torciste el pie y yo te ayudare a que ese pie este mejor

–¿¡Acaso también eres mago!? –dijo Blaine un poco mas enojado por el atrevimiento de cargarlo. En ese momento paso una ráfaga de viento lo que hizo que se acurrucara mas en los brazos del castaño oyendo una pequeña risa del otro

–Ya ves que me necesitas asi que ahora te llevare a tu hotel –blaine puso su cara toda colorada pensando en lo que podía pasar en su cuarto ¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando en esto? Se dijo mentalmente Blaine viendo como el otro chico también se ponía todo rojo

–Por cierto no me he presentado soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel y soy tu salvavidas personal. –dijo kurt con una sonrisa en los labios y Blaine no pudo evitar reírse por lo dicho del castaño.

–Blaine Anderson y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi –dijo Blaine pensando en como habían pasado todo eso en solo instante, sorprendiéndose por lo fácil que era hablar con el castaño después de lo de Dave de hecho nunca creyó hablar con alguien después de lo que iba a hacer y agradeció a Kurt mentalmente por lo que había hecho ese día.

–Espero que podamos llevarnos bien "señor buen nadador"

–Eso espero yo también "mi héroe".

Blaine fue escuchando como hablaba el castaño veía como se movían sus labios, esos labios que habia probado y tenia ganas de mas veia como se movían eso hermosos ojos color grises y esa nariz que tanto se arrugaba al momento que se reia

Blaine se sentía comodo en los brazos de Kurt tan tibio y no tenia frio ¿seria por estar en los brazos de el castaño? De seguro era eso si se dijo mentalmente Blaine.

–Y luego en vacaciones se pone un poco mas feo porque vienen las familias con sus hijos y es un poco mas difícil de cuidar porque corren por aquí y por halla no sabes lo duro que es estar atrás de niños que ni sus padres controlan, ¿blaine me estas escuchando?-pregunto kurt al ver que el chico que llevaba en sus brazos solo lo miraba

–um si perdón lo siento es que estoy un poco distraído no te preocupes se me pasara.

–Ok te creo asi que te repito que... –no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio que venia el recepcionista que lo acosaba desde que llegara a trabajar al hotel como salvavidas , con el tiempo kurt le dijo que el no sentía nada por el pero el chico rubio seguía "intentando conquistarlo". Sin lograrlo.

–¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces? –¿Quién rayos era ese tío para que viera asi a su Kurt? Pensó inmediatamente Blaine que tenia que alejarse de ahi si no iba a ver "sangre" intentando bajarse pero no lo logro y lo único que pudo hacer es que Kurt lo agarrara mas fuerte para que no se bajara.

–¿sam? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora es muy temprano?-dijo el castaño con un toque en su voz que lo hacia sonar un poco molesto.

–Lo siento kurt pero yo podría preguntar lo mismo ¿no crees?, además ¿Quién es ese tipo en tus brazos? Y aparte se supone que hoy es tu día libre o ¿me equivoco? - dijo el rubio mirando con desprecio a Blaine quien ni siquiera pensó en mirar al chico.

–sam el es mi ahora mejor amigo el "señor me estaba ahogando Anderson" y en efecto es mi dia libre y Sali a caminar con la sorpresa de que Anderson se estaba ahogando y no por ser mi dia libre lo iba dejar morir o ¿si? Ya que todos los días ahí alguien que muere por ahogarse –dijo Kurt sabiendo que Sam se iba a enojar por lo que había dicho el.

–¡a! sam te esperan en tu puesto –dijo Kurt señalando hacia la recepción

Sam salió corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse, Blaine se rio por lo dicho del castaño viendo que no habia nadie.

–Sabes que no hay nadie ¿verdad?

–Si lo se lo dije para que me dejara en paz porque puede pasar todo el día viéndote mal. ¿Acaso no lo viste? Te veía como si quisiera matarte así que por eso lo hice.

–¿¡Que si no lo vi!? Kurt tenia su mirada como tu mismo dijiste queriéndome matar Ja no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

–Siento que le gustas y mucho –dijo Blaine mordiéndose el labio nervioso por lo que acaba de decir pensando que se enojaría mucho el castaño. De hecho ya se estaba imaginando que lo dejaría ahí botado y se iría para nunca volver a verlo.

–De hecho si lo se y no me importa yo solo tengo el corazón para alguien mas que sin duda el no es el indicado. –blaine se iba a bajra de los brazos del Castaño pensando que era mejor que el se fuera de ahí sin mirar atrás terminando con lo que había empezado esa mañana.

–¿Qué estas intentando hacer? Blaine –le dijo Kurt cuando vio que Blaine intentaba bajarse.

–¡a! por lo que te dije ¿verdad? No Blaine entendiste mal todavía no llega esa persona y cuando llegue estaré seguro que no le hare daño porque el tendría mi corazón y yo tendría el suyo y sé que si el sufre igual yo por lo mismo de los corazones juntos así que no intentes huir ¿de acuerdo? –Blaine no podía creer que el castaño dijera todo eso y pensó que el chico que se enamorara de el seria intensamente feliz. Pero un momento le dijo que si estaba ¿de acuerdo? Así que se ¿Me esta declarando? Pensó un Blaine totalmente confundido. Pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea no tenía que pasar por eso por lo que había pasado con Dave.

–Ahora ¿Cual es tu cuarto? Quiero llevarte allí y curarte tu pie –sin querer hizo que Blaine se sonrojara nuevamente por lo dicho del castaño y vio que igual que el estaba todo rojo por lo que le había dicho.

–Es el 10° piso y gracias de nuevo.

–No tienes que darme las gracias lo hago porque soy tu "héroe" –dijo Kurt entrando en el ascensor todavía con Blaine agarrado a sus brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo pero para los dos ese silencio ayudo a ambos que escucharan sus latidos.

Cuando estaban en el piso de Blaine, Kurt le pregunto ¿Donde estaba su habitación?

–Es 743 hacia la derecha –fue cuando Blaine se sntio mas cómodo mucho mas tibio y eso que estaba todo mojado se pregunto ¿Cuál seria la razón? ¿acaso seria por estar en brazos del castaño?.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Blaine tenía que sacar la llave de su short pero no podía porque estaba en brazos de Kurt, Kurt vio que Blaine vio su short y entendió que era difícil para el sacar las llaves así que lo ayudo saco las llaves del bolso trasero de su short. Se acerco a la pared y lo recargo en ella para asi tener apoyo y poder soltarlo por unos segundos, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco vacio pues tuvo dejar de cargarlo para así sacar rápidamente las llaves para no estar tanto sin ese calor que por alguna razón Blaine le daba y ahí fue cuando lo noto, Blaine el chico que encontró esa mañana ahogándose era su otra mitad y no dejaría que se fuera a pesar de que llevaban mas o menos 3 horas de conocerse ¿ será realmente que este chico es mi alma gemela?¿sera que fue Amor a primera vista?, eso no lo sabia pero podía ser que en un universo alterno un par de chicos igual a ellos se estuvieran besando.

Kurt se acerco a Blaine para sacarle las llaves del bolsillo pero cuando tenía su mano metida en su bolso sintió su trasero bajo su mano y instintivamente empezó a tocar el trasero y masajearlo sin mucho pudor haciendo que Blaine jadeara en el oído del castaño Kurt siguió paseando su mano en el trasero de Blaine y fue cuando se empezó a acercar a su boca.

–Blaine Anderson ¿Que estas haciendo conmigo? Estas haciendo que me descontrole en mitad del pasillo queriéndote besar y acariciarte por todo el cuerpo.

–Nadie te esta deteniendo asi que haz.. –no termino de decirlo cuando ya tenía al castaño sobre sus labios besándolo con mucha pasión como no queriéndose separar de el paraíso: que eran sus labios de pronto sintió que otra vez le tocaba el trasero masajeándolo y sacaba la mano mostrándole lo que tenia en sus manos y eran las llaves el sonrió sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación kurt abrió el cuarto un poco difícil porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con la boca del moreno.

Los entraron en la sala de ese cuarto y Kurt lo bajo de sus brazos haciendo que el moreno se quejara se arrepintió de eso lo volvió a cargar lo llevo a la habitación aun con la boca ocupada parecía que a Blaine le gustaba eso y no se quejaba del dolor mientras que estuviera en sus brazos. Lo dejo en la cama suavemente y se separo un poco de el para decirle.

–Tu pie Blaine si no te lo sobo te va a doler mucho mas mañana

–Deja que yo me encargue de eso mañana ahora bésame, bésame como si no me quisieras soltar. –le dijo Blaine sobre la boca del castaño aun queriendo mas Kurt tuvo que hacer un auto esfuerzo por separarse un momento de el.

–No puedo dejarte así Blaine con tu pie todo lastimado que tal que un idiota te lo lastima mas creyendo que te lo esta sanando así que por favor deja que te sobe.

Kurt con un movimiento rápido fue al baño y supo que después tendría tiempo de que Blaine lo quisiera matar por lo que había hecho pero ahora lo mas importante aparte de lo que estaba haciendo era curar su pie. Penso el Castaño en lo que habia dejado a Blaine pidiéndole que lo besara por lo cual se ganaría un castigo por parte del moreno , pero un castigo que incluso disfrutaría mas que otras veces, tal vez demasiado.

–Vas a morir Kurt Hummel por lo que acabas de hacer oyo decir a Blaine desde el cuarto

–Lo se, se que vas a querer matar después de esto pero en serio no puedo seguir si tu no estas bien asi que después puedes ponerme un castigo por lo ocurrido –dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo que el mismo se sonrojara.

–A si dame ese pie para ver como esta. –Blaine le hizo caso por suerte del castaño Blaine estaba descalzo asi que lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse en frente de el ponerle la pomada en el pie derecho y empezar a masajear. Escucho como Blaine se quejaba del dolor así que lo hizo suavemente tratando de no lastimarlo. Con un rápido movimiento en el pie de Blaine hizo que se tronara levantándose y señalando su mano para que se la agarrara el moreno hizo lo que le dijo el castaño con un poco de miedo. Se levanto con un poco de miedo pensando que si se apoyaba le dolería su pie pero no fue asi no sintió ningún dolor.

–Guau –exclamo muy sorprendido el pelinegro que mira su tobillo ahora un poco menos hinchado de cómo lo tenia cuando lo rescato.- no puedo creelo kurt parece que fueras profesional.

–Es que en realidad lo soy mira soy salvavidas en la playa de lunes a miércoles y de jueves a sábado soy el masajista del hotel.

–oh entonces has tocado a muchas personas asi como a mi ¿no?

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? eres al único que me he permitido tocar asi. Y sobre todo de una forma un poco mas digamoslo pasional

–Lo siento Kurt no quise hacerte enojar es que bueno mira estoy cruzando una situación digamos un poco difícil y pues me cuesta confiar en alguien muy rápidamente además tu y yo apenas nos conocimos hoy.

–Entonces debería marcharme para que no desconfíes mas de mi, nos vemos luego señor Anderson-dijo el castaño con un tono profesional el que ocupaba siempre con todos sus clientes.

–No, kurt no te vayas enserio no quiero estar solo que te parece si nos tomamos un chocolate caliente, platicamos, te bañas y te pones un poco mas de ropa y veremos que mas surge que dices.

–Am, este no se si sea apropiado Blaine asi como dijiste apenas nos conocemos y si tu ¿eres una persona mala? –dijo kurt a Blaine y vio como este empezaba a reírse a carcajadas por el comentario de Kurt haciendo incluso que se sobara el estomago de tanto reírse hasta que en un momento se calmara para decirle:

–Por favor Kurt Hummel mira quien habla, la persona que hace unos momentos estaba haciendo que tocara el paraíso y ahora me dices esto como no se yo ¿Qué eres un violador? ¿Qué tal que si eres asi con tus otros clientes?

–¿Qué si soy asi con mis otros clientes? Entérate Blaine Anderson que eres la primera persona que masajeo el trasero y que por cierto se sienta muy bien bajo mis dedos.

–Entonces dejémonos de tonterías como es que no nos conocemos, quedate kurt toma un chocolate caliente y no me estoy refiriendo a mi solo quiero que termines con lo que tu mismo empezaste.

Kurt no sabia que hacer con aquel chico se sentía muy extraño, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida podría ¿darse ese atrevimiento? Podría conocer a ese chico que apenas había conocido ese misma mañana ya que ahora tenía que pensar en si quedarse a conocerlo mas. Sabia que a lo mejor no habría mañana para ellos pero por alguna o extraña razón no quería pensar en eso y solo estar junto a ese chico muy guapo que tenia frente a el.

–Ok me quedo pero nadamas un chocolate caliente y nada de nada ¿entendido? –le dijo al chico que tenia frente a el viendo como ponía cara de "no creo eso"

–De acuerdo ok entonces voy a empezar a hacer el chocolate en lo que tu te bañas ven te muestro donde esta el baño.

–No es necesario enseñarme en donde queda van varias veces que entro en este cuarto – Kurt vio como ponía su cara Blaine asi de escuche bien lo que dijiste.

– Es por mi trabajo ¿recuerdas? Los clientes me llaman para hacerles unos masajes.

Kurt se metió al baño y Blaine se quedo quieto en la cocina, de repente se le vinieron muchas imágenes de el y Kurt donde el castaño le hacia un masaje por todo su cuerpo masajeando esa parte de su anatomía que cuando Kurt lo toco inmediatamente se sintió vivo luego subió por todo su cuerpo haciendo pequeños masajes en su pecho de repente ocupaba sus labios para masajear su pecho haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera cuando subía poco a poco a sus labios y los besaba un beso profundo y muy pasional.

–¡Blaine! –escucho a lo lejos cuando volteo vio a Kurt en la puerta del baño con una toalla que apenas le cubría esa parte de abajo que había soñado despierto tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de algo para no correr a su lado y estamparlo contra la pared pero no para hacerle daño si no para sentir su cuerpo mas cerca de el. Estaba en el paraíso pensó Blaine, Kurt vio como lo miraba de inmediato se arrepintió de haber salido del baño para pedirle ropa limpia. Sinque se diera cuenta ya tenia al moreno rente a el con los ojos puestos en el como su fuera un premio pero no un premio de consolación sino uno que si se merecía.

–Dices que nada mas un ¿chocolate caliente? Adivina Kurt que esta chocolate ya esta caliente –se lo dijo en el oído con una voz ronca.

–Blaine no hagas esto ya te dije que no iba a pasar nada aca-dijo el castaño tratando de meterse de nuevo al baño.

–pues yo no dije que iba a pasar aquí si no que en la cama seria mas comodo ¿no cres? -dijo el pelinegro mirando el torso de kurt donde ahora estaban sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de kurt, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta llegar a la toalla para de un solo jalon sin que kurt reaccionara a tiempo la quito de las caderas del castaño.

Kurt estaba completamente desnudo frente a alguien que apenas habia conocido pero por alguna razón no le importaba que Blaine lo viera como estaba sin pensarlo abrazo a Blaine por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo desnudo, y sin preámbulos lo beso un beso fuerte posesivo con ganas de devorarlo ahí mismo.

Blaine se entrego al beso dejando que por una vez kurt tomara el control dejo que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo delgado pero firme del castaño tocando todos los rincones de este.

Kurt decidió que Blaine tenia demasiada ropa puesta asi que lentamente le quito la playera dejando expuesto el hermoso tronco superior del hombre, después dejo que sus manos bajaron por los costados de este para llegar a la cinturilla del short abrió el botón de este dejando ver que Blaine no traia ropa interior, dejo caer el short y sin detenerse sus manos llegaron a aquel lugar que tanto le habia gustado del moreno ese lindo y hermoso trasero que solo los dioses tuvieron la fortuna de crear.

Estaba por aventurarse a mas cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se miraran y se separan por un instante esperando que fuera el servicio y que al no abrir se fuera pero los golpes siguieron e iban aumentando de intensidad hasta que una voz grave,amenazante, y furiosa se escuchara detrás de la puerta.

–Blaine devon Anderson es mejor que me abras en este maldito instante.

–Dave,-susurro el moreno abrazándose a kurt quien no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O==  
==O===O==O=

_**Que pasara con estos hermosos chicos podrán continuar con lo ¿que estaban haciendo? ¿sera amor o es solo que Blaine se esta refugiándose en kurt?**_

_**¿Por qué Dave esta tan molesto con nuestro Blaine?**_

_**Hey chicos estas dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap por favor dejen sus review si gracias a Hechizera y a Anon21 ¿creo?**_

_**Por los dos primeros comentarios de la historia, yo aquí les agradesco y bueno se aceptan quejas, comentarios , consejos y peticiones por el momento solo serán estos cuatro chicos los que aparecerán aunque si quieren que otro miembro del cast haga una mini aparición déjenlo en un review.**_

_**Anio **__Nanis kpop star y Fernylokis de hummel__** les agradecen que lean esta tan candente historia y créanme son 25 cap hasta ahorita tal ves se aumente y tendrá secuela asi que estén al pendiente**_

**No sabemos si en esta historia abra personajes firma asi que ya veremos ejej byeeeee **


	3. Un error que hizo que te conociera

**Anniong-haseyo. Bueno aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia muchas a gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y también quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo **_**fernylokis de hummel**_** por enseñarme esta maravillosa pagina donde puedo compartir con todos ustedes esta historia y ahora para no hacer mas grande con el discurso vamos a empezar esta hermosa historia.**

**Un error que hizo que te conociera**

–Dave,-susurro el moreno abrazándose a Kurt quien no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento el castaño era abrazar mas fuerte a Blaine, sabia que iba a meter la pata así que para quitarse esa pequeña espinita que tenia dentro se separo un poco de Blaine para encontrarse con la mirada llena de lagrimas de parte del otro chico, ahora si Kurt no entendía nada. De nuevo volvieron a escuchar que tocaban mas fuerte la puerta a punto de tirarla.

–Blaine te juro que si no abres ahora mismo la maldita puerta la tirare, no me importa lo que digas lo voy a hacer. Apresúrate porque en una hora sale mi vuelo y no quiero llegar tarde

–Espera Dave espera un momento ahora te abro la puerta –dijo Blaine todavía en los brazos de Kurt tratando de controlarse y hablar con el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Blaine se separo de Kurt y fue a la puerta con paso indeciso, el castaño no puso resistencia y dejo ir a Blaine a pesar de lo que habían pasado, de repente se sintió solo y no entendía la razón

–Espera no lo hagas por favor –le pidió Kurt a Blaine acordándose de repente y viendo hacia abajo indicándole a Blaine la situación. Blaine se volteo y se sonrojo solo un poco luego se fue acercando a Kurt.

–Blaine te sigo esperando –dijo el otro chico al otro lado de la puerta un poco mas enojado. En serio que este chico está loco pensó Kurt

–Ya voy Dave espérame que estoy saliendo de la ducha –mintió Blaine aunque sabía que Dave no se lo iba a creer pero Blaine necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Ya en frente de kurt le dijo:

–Por favor metete en el cuarto y por más que escuches ruido no salgas. es por tu propio bien por favor, tú fuiste mi héroe hace unas horas y ahora yo quiero ser el tuyo así que te pido metete ya –la voz de Blaine sonaba con mucha angustia así que Kurt solo pudo asentir metiéndose en el cuarto pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, Blaine lo agarro del brazo hizo que se volteara para darle un beso en los labios.

Ese beso iba a hacer que tuviera más fuerza ante el hombre que ama más bien dicho que amaba porque para Blaine ya no sentía nada por Dave lo único que sentía en ese mismo momento era mucho dolor, así también enojo. Se alejo del castaño con mucha dificultad sabiendo que en la puerta había alguien sumamente enojado que le podía hacer mucha daño incuso al castaño y eso no lo soportaría.

–Blaine recuerda que pase lo que pase puedo llamar a seguridad, vendrán cuando yo los llame ¿De acuerdo?

–Gracias Kurt, si seria de mucha ayuda si todo se sale de control, así que por favor metete.

Blaine se acerco a la puerta escuchando como el castaño cerraba la puerta del cuarto, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

–Dave –fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo

–Vaya hasta que te resignas a abrirme la puerta pensé que te habías olvidado de que tenias novio…

–Tenia lo has dicho Dave, después de lo que vi este día no quiero volver a verte así que por favor vete que estoy muy dolido por lo que vi y mucho peor con la persona que tu sabes que odio y se que lo hiciste únicamente para dañarme.

–Blaine no es lo que tu crees en serio de verdad no me acuerdo lo que paso…

–Como no te vas a acordar por lo que paso cuando te encontré con el –dijo Blaine "con el" un poco más alto para que a Dave lo escuchara, le doliera, de que una vez por todas saliera de su cuarto y de su vida

–Estabas más que feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios o ¿Me equivoco? Así que te pido Dave que te vayas ahora mismo de mi vista.

–Blainey yo te quiero dame una segunda oportunidad te juro que esta vez te atenderé mas de cómo te atendía –pensó Dave que al llamarlo como a Blaine le gustaba iba regresar con él, iba a hacer como si nada había pasado.

–No gracias Dave Karofsky. Esta vez no voy a caer en tus juegos ya no seré mas tu marioneta que manejas a tu antojo así que esta vez vete y no vuelvas.

Mientras que Kurt escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, la abrió un poco vio como era ese tal Dave era muy alto más que Blaine, para su gusto el era por lo menos más alto que el, todavía no entendía como Blaine termino con alguien tan alto y menos atractivo que el, eso pensó Kurt porque la verdad el sentía que era atractivo, eso lo sabía de antemano por la forma en que Blaine le había respondido a todos los besos que se habían dado antes de que aquel gorila llegara. Eso le sorprendió mucho mas, cómo Blaine le había respondido a pesar de apenas conocerse, el no era mucho de tratar MAS a fondo a sus clientes eso lo llevo a sorprenderse a si mismo. Vio como Blaine lo veía y vio en el una mirada que le rompió el corazón estaba a punto de llorar iba a salir del cuarto pero algo lo detuvo. Vio que aun estaba desnudo se volteo y busco por todos lados buscando la maleta de Blaine y la encontró en el closet la saco y busco algo que pudiera ponerse, encontró unas bermudas de color morado con rayas blancas busco más adentro y encontró una playera de manga corta de color blanca se lo puso y se acerco a la puerta dispuesto a salir. De nuevo volvió a escuchar la discusión.

–No Dave ya te di muchas oportunidades ya es suficiente para mi ahora que largo de mi cuarto y de mi vida –Blaine de veras que ahora si estaba molesto.

Dave se acerco poco a poco a Blaine lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo mas cerca de su cuerpo acercándose poco a poco sus labios a los de Blaine. El moreno no sabía si responder al beso o darle una cachetada así que opto por otra diferente. Hacerse el indiferente ante el contacto de Dave, que espero a que Dave se separara para limpiarse los labios. Veía como se separaba su novio de el mas bien dicho su ex novio se alejaba mas de el para decirle:

–Escucha Blaine Anderson no mi iré de aquí hasta que RE-GRE-SES conmigo ¿Me escuchaste? –dijo el regreses para que Blaine entendiera que iba a luchar por el.

–Sabes que prefiero que me dejes antes de que haga de nuevo una tontería

Kurt se tapaba la boca con ambas manos tratando de no hacer ningún ruido en serio que no lo podía creer el solo pensarlo hizo que se le revolviera el estomago ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Blaine? ¿Por qué había hecho algo asi? ¿Qué había pasado entre estos chicos? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Kurt.

–¿Qué hiciste Blaine Anderson? –le grito Dave a Blaine el cual este se quedo, no sabia que responder.

–Intento suicidarse –dijo Kurt saliendo del cuarto con la ropa de Blaine puesta.

Dave se le quedo viendo al castaño de arriba abajo con una mirada asesina pero poco a poco fue entendiendo lo que le decía el otro chico quedo petrificado al oírlo, su moreno intento ¿Qué?

–¿Qué hiciste? Blaine y tu ¿Quién eres? –dijo Dave a Kurt. El moreno se acerco rápidamente a Kurt poniéndolo atrás de el pensando que Dave estaba a punto de golpear a Kur. Ya estaba mas que molesto con Dave porque por mas que le dijera que se largara no se iba. Su estado de humor estaba por lo cielos sumamente enojado con el chico que decía amaba lo cual ya no era cierto.

–A ti ¿Que te importa? Ahora vete Dave –dijo Blaine todavía enojado y protegiendo al castaño de cualquier golpe que pudiera hacerle Dave.

–Dime Blaine ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas la gran estupidez que hiciste, que pensaste.

–intento suicidarse –soltó el castaño todavía atrás de Blaine a lo cual el moreno volteo como diciéndole con la mirada (luego me explicas lo que sabes).

–Bueno ya que sabes lo que hice mejor vete porque me tengo que meter a bañar

–¡Oye tu! Nos podías dejar a solas necesito hablar con MI NOVIO –dijo Dave viendo de mala gana a Kurt

–¿Tu novio? Eso no parecía importante mientras te revolcabas con alguien en mis narices, que sabes que odio y detesto. Y el no se va de aquí hasta que yo le diga que se vaya y no quiero que vaya –Blaine agarro de la mano a Kurt cuando sintió que el castaño se alejaba, el castaño se detuvo ante el contacto viendo como este se sonrojaba estaba a punto de reírse pero se contuvo ya que la mirada de Dave estaba posada en ambos chicos

–Mas bien el que se va de aquí eres tu así que largo ahora mismo no te quero volver a ver largo.

Dave se acerco a la puerta pero antes de abrir la puerta se giro para ver a los ojos a Blaine para decirle con una mirada que sabia que le iba a encantar al moreno

–Blaine recuerda que te amo y luchare por ti para que te alejes de el –dijo viendo todavía a Kurt a los ojos el cual todavía estaba detrás de Blaine

Dave se fue cerrando la puerta azotándola, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que estaban solos Blaine se volteo y abrazo al castaño sintiendo el cálido olor de el. Sintiendo como le regresaba el abrazo eso hizo que se sintiera mejor. Fue cuando Kurt se separo de él y lo beso en los labios sintiendo como Blaine respondía, se separo de el un poco para mirarlo a los ojos sintiéndose mal de repente por lo que había escuchado.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué pusiste en riesgo tu vida? He dime tengo esta espinita en este momento.

–Bueno te abras dado cuenta como es el –empezó diciendo Blaine pero de pronto vio borroso sintiendo como su alma se iba en ese instante. Casi igual de cuando había conocido a Dave sus recuerdos volvían.

**Flasback**

Alguien estaba llamándolo el no lograba responder estaba sin fuerzas. Poco a poco abrió los ojos observando por todos lados estaba en un lugar que no conocía de lejos se escuchaba unos sonidos de una maquina, personas hablando fuera de no sé qué, estaba todo mareado y estaba adolorido, volteo hacia la derecha y vio a alguien dormido a su lado con la cabeza en donde el suponía que era una cama lo vio más de cerca y no sabía que hacia ahí. Trato de levantarse y en cuanto se levanto un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que se volviera a acostar, donde pueso su manos en sus sienes frotándose la cabeza para que se le fuera el dolor, su acompañante se había despertado por el movimiento brusco que había hecho.

–Lo lo.. si si en.. to ¿Te desperté? –no sabia ni como había sacado ese valor de hablarle a alguien que no conocía y mas a un hombre se le quedo viendo el chico le sonrió, repentinamente su corazón latió a mil por hora y no entendía por qué pasaba eso, bueno si sabía que le gustaban los hombres y por eso el se había ido de casa porque su madre no había aceptado eso de su hijo simplemente no había aceptado.

–No te preocupes yo debería preguntarte si ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿no te duele nada?

–¡Hey! Tranquilo estoy bien ¿Qué me paso?

–¡A! Perdón eso fue mi culpa te golpee sin querer con mi carro, no de hecho te atropelle en serio lo siento tanto –dijo el chico con una mirada de culpa y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreírle haciéndole entender que estaba bien. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no se había presentado así que se presento ante aquel chico tan alto según él lo que estaba viendo.

–Blaine Anderson futuro pianista famoso –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pensando que así el otro chico iba a quitar esa cara de arrepentimiento le extendió la mano al otro chico.

–Dave Karofsky –dijo el otro chico apretando suavemente la mano de Blaine inmediatamente la separo sintiendo como el calor pasaba por todo su cuerpo eso era realmente malo pensó Blaine.

**Fin de flasback**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en una cama sin saber donde estaba pero ahora era diferente no estaban todo esos sonidos de maquinas, todo estaba en silencio y por más que intentaba escuchar algo a lo lejos no lo logro lo único que escucho fue a lo lejos el sonido de las olas del mar. Sonrió pero inmediatamente se acordó de lo que había pasado se sentó en la cama viendo que un castaño estaba dormido a su lado le acaricio le revolvió el cabello haciendo que el castaño se removiera un poco. Se acerco un poco a observarlo como dormía, se acerco a su oído y escucho algo que no lo lograba entender, se acerco un poco mas oyendo como Kurt decía algo que lo dejo petrificado justo ahí en la cama.

–Mmmm Blaine –no lo podía creer el castaño estaba soñando con el y se alegro mucho.

Se movió de la cama saliendo de esta con mucho cuidado para no despertar al otro chico, se bajo del otro lado de la cama, vio como en la mesita de noche estaban una pastillas, un vaso de agua, una taza con un sobre de te y un recipiente lleno de agua, se acerco y leyó las instrucciones de las pastillas. Tome una cuando tenga fiebre cada 8 horas. Así que eso había pasado: Se había enfermado por eso de un momento a otro se había sentido débil por eso mismo se había desmayado, por eso había soñado no más bien dicho se había acordado de cómo había conocido al amor de su vida. No eso no era posible porque ya no era el amor de su vida ahora el que estaba en su corazón era aquel castaño que seguía dormido.

Era increíble como daba vueltas la vida pensó Blaine, de cómo hace unos días estaba recostado en una cama con Dave después de haber hecho el amor incontrolablemente en la noche y ahora se encontraba viendo a un chico que apenas conocía pero ya hacia que su corazón saltara a mil por hora.

Salió del cuarto se acerco a la ventana viendo como ya era de noche volteo hacia la cocina de aquella habitación viendo como se había transformado el chocolate caliente por un te eso era lo que había tomado mientras que estaba inconsciente.

Un momento pensó Blaine acercándose a un espejo: Esto no lo tenía cuando se desmayo, lo que tenia era unas bermudas de color anaranjados y una playera blanca sin mangas. Se vio un poco mas y vio que tenia puesta su pijama. Se sonrojo todos los colores se le iban a la cabeza se imagino a Kurt quitándole los pantalones para luego ponerle el pantalón de el pijama no lo podía creer eso había pasado cuando estaba desmayado de seguro para el castaño no fue tarea fácil ya que el sabia que pesaba mucho.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Blaine se sorprendió al ver despierto a Kurt y mas con esa sonrisa en los labios se aclaro la garganta para reponerse de lo que se había imaginado

–Si gracias estoy bien me siento mucho mejor gracias por tus cuidados mi héroe nuevamente

–No no es nada –dijo Kurt quitándole importancia ya que para el era un honor cuidar de una persona que había intentado algo que no quería mencionar.

–Pero no te veo demasiado bien que digamos –dijo Kurt acercándose a Blaine poniendo su mano en la frente de Blaine cuando estaba a punto de quitarla la mano de Blaine agarro la mano de Kurt dejándola ahí

–Tu mano es tan cálida ya veo porque me recupere rápido enserio gracias por tu ayuda.

Kurt se sonrojo ante lo dicho de el moreno, Blaine todavía con la mano de Kurt hizo que la mano de el castaño se posara en su pecho viendo como este se sonrojaba mas ante el gesto de el moreno este mantenía la mano cerrada en un puño sin querer abrir la mano

–Kurt ¿Sientes esto? Es el latido de mi corazón que estaba en el fondo, que ahora late por ti y solo por ti, si Kurt me estoy declarando ante ti ya no quiero ocultarlo, no quiero que nos separemos, se que nunca nos hemos separado pero yo siento que si me separo de ti no podre vivir sin ti, mira se que apenas nos conocimos esta mañana pero yo en serio siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida –soltó Blaine de sopetón tomando por sorpresa a Kurt sin saber que responder a lo cual el moreno lo acerco más a su cuerpo lo agarro por la cintura y besándolo sin soltarlo sintiendo como este le respondía al beso poniendo sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello

–Blaine –dijo Kurt separándose un poco de Blaine inmediatamente el castaño volvió a unir sus labios con lo de Blaine, al fin dijo Blaine, después de la gran tormenta que había sucedido hace una cuantas horas con Dave, podía tener a Kurt de nuevo en sus brazos sabia que Dave haría cualquier cosa para separarlos pero el no lo iba a permitir porque si en efecto se había enamorado de el castaño a primera vista y eso no lo asustaba en absoluto.

–Blaine tenemos que hablar –solto de repente el castaño que tenia frente a el Blaine pensó como podían hablar en esos momentos si lo único que quería en ese momento era estar junto a Kurt en la habitación de a lado, movía sin pudor su pelvis en la parte delantera del castaño haciendo que este gimiera pero de un momento a otro el castaño se separo haciendo que Blaine jadeara pero por la impresión de cómo había actuado

–Lo lo la la men men to. –dijo el moreno avergonzado ante lo que había hecho estaba a punto de violar al chico y eso lo ponía furioso ¿Cómo es que todo se había salido de control?. Se estaba acercando a la puerta pero el castaño fue mas rápido que el y lo agarro del brazo haciendo que este se volteara pero con la cabeza hacia abajo sin querer mirar a Kurt a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía

–Mírame Blaine te lo pido, tu no hiciste nada de lo que tengas que sentirte apenado conmigo

Blaine alzo la vista y vio que era cierto Kurt no lo estaba viendo con enojo al contrario de lo que pensaba: No se arrepentía por lo que había hecho

–Te acepto Blaine Anderson acepto tus sentimientos hacia mi de hecho yo también mmmm… –Blaine entendió lo que quería decirle el castaño así que solamente lo tomo por sorpresa y lo abrazo soltándolo para luego correr por toda la sala como niño chiquito como si le hubieran dado una paleta de dulce del tamaño que era casi imposible de acabarse también estaba brincando de alegría diciendo –Dijo que si dijo que si que alegría me da – de repente se detuvo delante del castaño para volver a posar sus labios en los de el castaño.

–Kurt Hummel te juro que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión te voy a hacer muy feliz ya lo veras –se separo de Kurt para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al pequeño sillón que esta ahí para sentarlo

–Pero antes que nada Blaine Anderson me dirás que fue lo que te paso para que hicieras esa grave pero gravísimo error

–Eso no importa lo que hice fue un error si lo se pero un error que hizo que te conociera –le dijo Blaine dándole un beso rápido en los labios levantándose dejando a Kurt sin palabra.

–Ya se ahí que borrar todo lo que paso y volver a empezar sin errores ¿Te parece? –kurt asintió fascinado por lo que había escuchado se puso de pie y Blaine le extendió la mano

–Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson soy un famoso pianista

–Hola mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel soy salvavidas y masajista de este pequeño pero gran hotel y si usted desea puedo hacer un descuento solo para usted sr Anderson –dijo Kurt y no pudieron evitar reírse al mismo tiempo

–Si claro me gustaría que me diera un masaje aquí joven es que estoy muy estresado no he dormido nada en estos días. –dijo Blaine estirándose y sobre un punto invisible de su cuerpo hacia como que le dolía.

–No se preocupe que en este momento le quito esa tensión que tiene sobre sus hombros –le siguió el juego el castaño haciendo que Blaine se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón de aquella pequeña sala.

–Pero antes que nada quiero un masaje aquí –dijo el moreno señalándole sus labios. Kurt sabía lo que quería Blaine así que se acerco mas al moreno y poso sus labios en los de Blaine este se relajaba ante aquel contacto. Inmediatamente se alejo el castaño de Blaine este se volvió a quejar negando con la cabeza, volviendo a poner su dedo en sus labios mientas hacia cara de adolorido mientras el castaño se reía por dentro, volviéndose a acercar a los labios de Blaine este inmediatamente lo agarro del cuello para profundizar más el beso, lo fue soltando poco a poco.

Ahora si que Blaine estaba en el paraíso estaba probando lo que mas le gustaba los labios de Kurt le encantaba, era como si solo fueran ellos dos en su pequeño mundo sin que nadie quisiera más bien dicho pudiera separarlos. Se separaron con dificultad mientras que Kurt posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine acomodándose mientras que Blaine le contaba lo que hacia, en lo que trabajaba.

–Soy un buen pianista y soy muy bueno todos me conocen y tanto así que algunas veces tengo la agenda llena y eso me quita tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para sentirme libre pero ¿Sabes? Aun así me gusta lo que hago siempre lo he deseado desde que era chico.

–Pues para mi es lo mismo me encanta mi trabajo y eso también me quita tiempo pero aun así me gusta mucho ¿Blaine? –le pregunto Kurt a Blaine a lo cual el moreno respondió con un ¿mmmm?

–Tu nunca me harías daño ¿verdad? De hecho te confesare algo que ha nadie le he dicho, pero no te vayas a reír.

–Cariño como me iría a reír por algo que TU me vas a decir todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa ¿Entendido? Porque tu eres muy importante para mi ¿Me escuchas?

–Es la primera vez que tengo no no… – no termino la frase porque en verdad era difícil para el decirlo tan fácil

–Novio –termino de decir Blaine sintiendo mucha ternura por lo que Kurt no pudo terminar de decir la frase

–No te preocupes yo te protegeré y te cuidare, seré fiel contigo a todo lo que me digas que no, yo lo entenderé acaso no me dijiste que si yo sufría tu también sufrías así que no quiero que TU estés triste y andes sufriendo por amor por todos lados llorando incontrolablemente porque yo estaré igual de triste ¿De acuerdo? Así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza que eso no va a pasar repito no va a pasar.

En serio que Blaine deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad porque en serio no quería ver sufrir a aquel castaño que había robado su corazón y su alma.

Blaine no se había dado cuenta que Kurt se había quedado dormido seguía hablando solo diciéndole lo mucho que le encantaba el lugar, lo mucho que se divertiría si se quedara otro tiempo mas solo para pasar tiempo con el, de cómo quisiera conocer muchos lugares mas de ese hermoso país. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido sin saber que mas decir fue así como ambos chicos dormían bajo la luz de la luna con el sonido de mar a lo lejos mientras los dos soñaban algo hermoso que los hacía suspirar al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno chicos yo aquí otra vez, me inspire en este capítulo y mucho deseo de todo corazón que estos dos chicos puedan ser felices sin que Dave los vuelva a molestar o Sam. El próximo capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas llegara una chica a ayudarlos con su relación será algo así como su hada madrina. Quiero agradecer a todos por su gran apoyo pero en especial a mi gran amigo **_**fernylokis de hummel **_**ferny sin ti no podría tener toda esta loca imaginación gracias en serio. Hasta luego.**

**Pd: Dejen reviews y díganme todo lo que piensan sobre el fic arigatou (gracias en japonés)**


	4. Lo siento no cumpli mi promesa

**Anniong-haseyo. Aquí yo **_Nanis kpop star _**con esta hermosa historia de Klaine que por cierto me esta gustando como está yendo la trama en serio que me esta encantado. En este capítulo encontraran una canción que no sabrán de quien rayos es, así que aquí les quitare la duda esa canción es de mi gran amigo, compositor y también escritor **_Fernylokis de hummel _**quien escribió esta canción para esa parte y otra canción que vendrá en otro capitulo así que doy gracias a el por hacer esa hermosa letra de la canción que yo se que les gustara tanto como a mi, en serio gracias **_Ferny_** ahora sin más palabras que inicie la lectura.**

**Lo siento no cumplí mi promesa**

Blaine estaba sentando en una silla de la cocina escribiendo una canción para el castaño sabía que iba a hacer que la canción le llegara al corazón a su novio, los días pasaron volando para el moreno, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz, tan bien, tan solo había pasado una semana desde que había conocido al castaño, que sentía que si no lo tenía cerca no podía seguir viviendo sin el ¿Como lo había hecho todos esos años?. Se pregunto Blaine mentalmente, sabía que había sido el destino quien lo había unido a Kurt y lo agradecía infinitamente.

No sabía si el castaño había lanzado un hechizo en contra de el y ese hechizo fuera del amor, o del deseo, realmente no lo sabía lo único que sabía en ese momento era que realmente lo extrañaba, Kurt hacia que todos los días fueran diferentes a pesar de ser casi lo mismo despiertos los dos en la cama abrazados, con las ventanas abiertas sintiendo como entraba la brisa del mar por la ventana, sonriéndose mutuamente mientras que uno besaba al otro como si nunca quisieran separarse, luego de un rato era Kurt quien se levantaba de la cama argumentando que se tenía que ir a trabajar eso a Blaine no le gustaba porque no sabía con cuanto tipo pervertido besaba la boca de SU castaño y metía lengua en ella con la excusa de "respiración de boca a boca", eso no era todo luego tenía que contenerse para no ir buscando puerta por puerta donde se encontraba el castaño "dando masajes" a sus clientes a lo que Kurt siempre respondía

–Sr Anderson ¿Esta celoso? Sabe que no debería sabe ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil, Sr Anderson ya se lo he dicho muchas veces usted es mi cliente numero uno y solo dejare que usted meta la lengua en mi boca y el único que masajeo justo aquí –termino de decir y le pellizco la pompa sin ningún pudor. Blaine no sabia como se controlaba e iba corriendo a su lado para poseerlo justo en ese mismo momento en serio si que se sabia controlar a lo que lo único que podía hacer era ponerse rojo como un tomate.

El solo pensar que tenia tan poco tiempo de conocerse y lo extrañara se sintió muy extraño, siguió pensando un poco más en todo lo que habían pasado y recordó que gracias a su ex, su ex seguía aun sin entender porque Dave había hecho lo que había hecho pero eso ya no le importo tanto, lo único que le importaba era pasar más tiempo con el castaño entre sus brazos sin pasar a mas de unos besos, mordidas en el cuello que en igual de hacerle daño le daba lo que estaba buscando, darle un poco de placer al castaño, lo que le gustaba mas a Blaine era que le quedara el cuello todo morado para que así se dieran cuenta que ese cuello ya tenia dueño.

Desearía ver la cara de el tal Sam cuando veía que Kurt estaba todo mordisqueado y que era el culpable de esos chupetones estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su celular empezaba a sonar se levanto rápido de la silla donde estaba sentado, sonrió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien quería hablar con el.

–Hola hermoso te extraño y no sabes cuánto –dijo Blaine con sinceridad esperando a que el castaño respondiera

–Hola yo también te extraño ¿Estas ocupado? –la pregunta le sorprendió puesto que le había dicho a Kurt que estaba de vacaciones y que lo que quería era relajarse por un tiempo, no trabajar en ese momento a lo que el respondía que no estaba haciendo nada.

–A que bien porque necesito un favor –dijo Kurt preguntando al moreno

–Lo que quieras nene.

–Ya te dije que te extraño no es así.

–Así es y que tengo que ver yo con ello –pregunto Blaine aun mas preocupado y sonriendo a la vez de que le decía el castaño de cuanto lo extrañaba

–Estoy aquí solito en la alberca todos por alguna razón se han ido de seguro por un evento la verdad no se y estaba pensando que este –Blaine se dirigió a la ventana abriendo las cortinas primero para luego abrir la ventana que deslizaba para que asi pudiera salir al balcón de la habitación, busco por todos lados hasta que al fin dio con su castaño, estaba sentando en una silla para salvavidas. Siguió buscando y era cierto no había nadie todo estaba solo el único que estaba ahí era Kurt observando por todos lados esperando la respuesta de Blaine sin saber que este estaba observándolo, hasta que al fin respondió.

–Quieres que vaya y nos vayamos a un lugar a caminar –dijo eso casi afirmándolo sin saber que Kurt respondiera de otra manera

–No es eso solo quiero que me hagas compañía en lo que acaba mi turno, es nada mas una hora si me muevo de aquí bueno del área de la alberca me descuentan de mi salario y tengo una falta y de verdad eso no quiero ¿Vienes? –a el le sorprendió lo que contestara el castaño, sin duda le encantaba su trabajo y por nada del mundo iba a hacer que le pasara aquello así que sin pensarlo mas

–Bajo en seguida espérame no te muevas

–Gracias Blaine haces que no muera del aburrimiento.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

La hora paso rápidamente para ambos chicos ya cuando había llegado el nuevo chico y se sentó en la silla ya todos estaban en la alberca disfrutando de el día, sin duda iba a hacer duro para el joven que había tomado el lugar de el castaño, Blaine siguió a Kurt a lo que el castaño no dijo nada hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y le decía a Blaine que se quedara afuera esperando, el moreno puso cara de enojado a lo que Kurt se volteo y le dijo que no hiciera eso que nada mas iba a recoger su pago por el trabajo de salvavidas a lo que Blaine se dio un golpe en la frente disculpándose por el error que había cometido Kurt rio por lo que había dicho el moreno, acerco mas al moreno y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo pasando sus manos la cintura de el moreno comenzó a masajear la parte del cuerpo que le gustaba de su novio: El trasero. Este estaba redondo suave y firme tal como le gustaba al castaño se separo de el moreno y le dijo que no tardaba a lo que Blaine asintió con la mirada ya que no podía hablar por lo que le había hecho al castaño.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para Blaine salía el castaño de la oficina de su jefe. Blaine le tomo de la mano al castaño eso no le sorprendió para nada a Kurt ya que siempre que salía de trabajar el castaño, este iba por el a donde estaba no importaba si estaba en otra habitación dando masajes en el último piso o incluso en el primero este iba o en la alberca lo iba a buscar, en los esta semana, pasaba mucho tiempo con Blaine, incluso al dia siguiente de pedirle que sea su novio Blaine le dijo que si ¿Quería salir a caminar? a lo que Kurt encantado dijo que si, que si quería ir que de hecho no había tenido la oportunidad de caminar en la playa y mucho menos de noche. Eso recordaba Kurt y estaba muy contento, feliz, radiante de haber conocido a un chico tan lindo, tan amable, tan caballeroso y a la vez celoso como Blaine Anderson.

Ahora se dirigían a la habitación de Blaine cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba a paso rápido a ellos dos al ver de quien se trataba el moreno apretó un poco más la mano de Kurt a lo que él le respondió con el mismo gesto.

–Kurt que alegría me da verte, te esta buscando –dijo Sam con una sonrisa en los labios abrazándo fuerte al castaño apretándolo a su cuerpo, Kurt se quejo un poco ante aquel repentino movimiento, Sam sin ver quien estaba al lado de el castaño lo siguió abrazando hasta que Blaine los separo

–A perdón no te vi Blaine –dijo Sam a lo que Blaine no le creyó

Sam vio a Blaine y vio que tenia agarrada la mano de el castaño, a Sam le dieron muchos celos preguntándose ¿Por qué no podía ser el que tomara esa mano? Blaine rio de un lado haciéndole entender a Sam que ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el castaño que había ganado el corazón de el castaño por completo. Kurt vio como los chicos se miraban atentamente como diciendo "perderás" o "no me dejare tan fácilmente"

–¿Para que me buscabas Sam? –pregunto Kurt sintiendo como Blaine miraba todavía a Sam tratando de matarlo quería que aquellos dos chicos dejaran de mirarse de esa manera por que le daba mucha tristeza Sam no entendía porque pero le daba tristeza.

–Así te quería decir que si el sábado puedes cubrir el puesto de Mike está de baja por un tiempo porque se enfermo no se específicamente de que pero enfermo.

–¿Sam? –dijo Kurt en un tono que hiciera entrar a Sam en razón diciendo así que no quería trabajar el sábado de salvavidas ya que ese día tenia la agenda llena de muchos masajes a los clientes, a lo que Kurt no quería cancelarlos

–Si Kurt –parecía que Sam no entendió el mensaje ya que, pensó Kurt tengo que decírselo ya que no me entiende.

–Yo trabajo el sábado de masajista ¿Recuerdas? no puedo hacer eso aparte ya tengo la agenda llena, tengo un montón de trabajo ese día no puedo.

–Vamos Kurt si lo haces te pagaran el doble de lo que te pagan mientras que tomas el lugar Mike en lo que él se recupera.

–Vamos cariño acepta aparte a ti te gusta ese turno y no digas que no porque yo se que si –Blaine le guiño un ojo a Kurt para que entendiera lo que le quería decir con lo que le gustaba su trabajo el castaño se sorprendió por lo que dijo su novio.

–Pero y ¿Las citas quien las va a atender? Dime Sam –Sam le respondió que no había problema con eso que ya estaba resuelto, Kurt no sabía que decir esta pensándolo mucho en lo que pensaba sintió como Blaine le apretaba suavemente diciéndole "arriésgate".

Kurt entonces pensó que sería buena idea trabajar ese dia de salvavidas en igual de masajista ya que sabía que ese turno no le quitaba tanto tiempo como el de masajista, si trabajaba de salvavidas saldría temprano del trabajo y pasaría toda la tarde con Blaine esa idea le gusto mucho ya que quería mostrarle al moreno todo lo bonito de ese lugar lo llevaría a comer, a caminar por el centro comercial cerca del hotel si eso si que seria una gran idea.

–De acuerdo acepto, el sábado estaré en el lugar de Mike –Blaine sorprendió tanto al castaño como al chico rubio, cuando abrazo a Kurt diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y que estaba sumamente feliz por estar a su lado, cuando de repente posaba sus labios en los labios del castaño dejando claro a Sam que Kurt era suyo y que por mas que intentara conquistarlo no conseguiría su cometido asi que vio como se fue Sam enojado por lo que había visto.

Blaine se separo de Kurt tomándolo de la mano para que subieran a la habitación, aunque en ese momento quería estar con Kurt todo el tiempo sabia que tenía que darle su espacio así que no quedaba otra manera de hacerlo feliz.

Los días pasaron rápido para ambos chicos llegando al sábado, donde Kurt se levanto al sonar la alarma, como siempre pasando al "servicio" dejando a Blaine en la cama todavía dormido. Cuando salió del baño vio que Blaine ya se había levantado, al verlo le sonrió, se podía acostumbrar a esto pensó el castaño.

Blaine se levanto de la cama viendo a su novio que le sonrió de igual manera como si eso hiciera desde siempre.

–Buenos días cariño –dijo Blaine con otra sonrisa en los labios, acercándose más al castaño lo abrazo, haciendo que latiera rápido el corazón del castaño como si se quisiera salir de su lugar

–Buenos días a ti bombón

–¿Sabes algo? –pregunto Blaine

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto intrigado este Kurt

–Me gustaría acompañarte a trabajar ósea ver como es el trabajo de salvavidas por favor ¿Si? ¿Me dejas acompañarte? –pregunto Blaine

–Cariño para que me preguntas algo tan sencillo, claro que puedes ir de hecho te lo iba a pedir yo, es una tortura para mí no estar a tu lado todo ese tiempo así que si ven acompáñame pero eso si debes saber que yo estaré ocupado viendo ¿De acuerdo? Y tu estarás ahí acompañándome por si pasa un accidente. Este día Blaine Anderson dejara de ser un excelente pianista para ser mi asistente solo por este día.

–Si de acuerdo estoy listo en 10 min, me gusta tu idea porque así estare mas cerca de ti y no tendré que fingir que no nos conocemos y creo que tu también deberías cambiarte –dijo Blaine viendo al castaño para que se diera cuenta que aun seguía en pijama

–Ok estaremos saliendo de aquí en 10 min para luego ir a desayunar al restaurante del hotel ¿Vale?

–De acuerdo estaré listo

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban desayunando platicando muy a gusto hasta que Kurt vio su reloj ya era hora de que fueran al trabajo. Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron a la oficina de el jefe de Kurt pidiéndole de favor que por ese día dejara de ser un cliente para pasar a ser asistente de Kurt el jefe se les quedo viendo por mucho tiempo haciendo que los dos se sintieran un poco incómodos, hasta que después de unos minutos salían de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios porque había aceptado el jefe la petición de el castaño ya que era uno de los empleados que mejor trabajaba, que aparte tenia mucho tiempo ahí trabajando, así que por eso había aceptado. Pero con una condición: Que no dejaran el puesto para irse a jugar a otro lado y que estuvieran atentos por alguna emergencia.

Así que se acercaron al puesto de Kurt donde ahora el castaño no se subía a su silla al contrario si no que llevaba una toalla para que ahí se sentaran los dos, se sentaron y estuvieron platicando por un buen rato hasta que escucharon varios gritos.

–Ayuda por favor, ayuda mi hija se ahoga, rápido por favor. –el castaño oyó que gritaba una chica morena el castaño supuso que era la madre de la niña, corrió a la orilla de la alberca dejando a Blaine.

Se aventó de un clavado empezó a nadar en la alberca buscando por todos lados hasta que vio a la niña dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia hasta el fondo de la alberca nado lo mas que pudo que pudo a ella y cuando llego la agarro un momento del cabello para luego agarrarla por el cuello sin ahorcarla acostándola en su pecho luego con la otra mano fue nadando hacia la superficie de repente vio como el agua se movía haciendo que se hicieran olas ya cuando salió vio a Blaine que estaba yendo hacia el y tomando a la niña en sus brazos para luego ponerla en la orilla de la alberca ya con una toalla en el piso para dejarlo hacer su trabajo, salió de la alberca, se acerco a la niña arrodillándose, acerco su oído en el pecho de la niña escucho los latidos del corazón que eran débiles, hizo que la chica tuviera la cabeza hacia atrás y se acerco a la boca de la niña quedando a centímetros de su boca para soplar con fuerza en la boca de la niña tapándole la nariz luego puso sus manos sobre su pecho presionándola un poco

se acerco nuevamente al pecho de la niña escucho los latidos débiles y hizo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez

–Sálvela por favor –escucho la voz de la madre de la niña

Cuando vio que no funciono la puso boca abajo, puso sus brazos en ella para que no diera su cara en el piso y le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda dejándola nuevamente en el piso boca arriba hasta que escucho como la niña tosía se alegro mucho ese sonido fue música para sus oídos. Todos aplaudieron viendo que había salido todo bien el castaño se sonrojo. Eso es lo que le gustaba de su trabajo que todos estuvieran contentos con por su esfuerzo

–Kurt eso fue impresionante en serio, por eso eres mi héroe te tendré siempre en mi mente cariño –dijo Blaine abrazándolo agarrándolo por la cintura y darle un tierno beso después de un rato de estarse mimando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta los dos chicos voltearon viendo a la madre de la niña todavía con lagrimas en los ojos

–Gracias muchas gracias se los agradezco a ambos no se que habría pasado si ustedes no estuvieran aquí de seguro mi niña no hubiera sobrevivido pero más a ti –dijo la madre refiriéndose a Kurt

–Si tu te habrías dado por vencido de seguro ahora mismo estaría llorando por mi chiquita y eso no me gustaría me has devuelto la vida, gracias –dijo la madre acercándose al castaño para preguntarle

–¿Puedo abrazarte? –Kurt respondió que si y alejándose de Blaine un poco dejo que la madre lo abrazara el le respondía

–Gracias en serio, no tengo palabras por lo que acabas de hacer por mi, me acabas de dar de nuevo un pedacito de mi –le dijo la madre en el oído de el castaño.

–No tiene que agradecerme es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto –le respondió Kurt a la chica.

–No es en serio muchas gracias ¿Como se lo puedo pagar? –dijo ya soltándolo de su abrazo.

–No tiene que darme nada madam

–¿Madam? Gracias pero no mejor llámame Mercedes Jones y ¿Ustedes son?

–Kurt Hummel salvavidas de este maravilloso hotel y masajista –respondió el castaño estrechando la mano de Mercedes

–Blaine Devon Anderson –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios

–Tu nombre me suena, acaso eres un pianista o alguien famoso –dijo Mercedes

–Así es soy un pianista –Mercedes hecho un grito que hizo que los dos chicos saltaran porque se habían asustado

–A no sabes cómo adoro tu trabajo me encanta como tocas las notas del piano, esas emociones que le pones cuando tocas de hecho hace tiempo estuve en una presentación tuya haya en Brasil estuviste maravilloso, te felicito

–Muchas gracias Mercedes me encanta tener a una fan como tu, tus palabras me alientan a seguir trabajando duro como lo he hecho todo este tiempo para complacer a mis fans.

Blaine no lo podía creer, su castaño era muy bueno en su trabajo era todo un estuche de monerías era realmente grandioso estar con alguien como Kurt tan noble, guapo, caballeroso incuso con las damas, y aparte heroico.

–Ya se cómo voy a pagárselo –dijo Mercedes después de un tiempo de estar hablando, sonriéndoles a los dos chicos

–Ya te dije que no Mercedes no voy a dejar que me pagues nada ¿De acuerdo?

–No me digas nada yo lo quiero hacer por lo que hicieron los dos y porque me agradan ambos –contesto Mercedes a los dos chicos que tenia frente a ella.

Mercedes tenia un plan para esos dos chicos que le habían caído bien desde antes que los conociera los estaba observando atentamente desde su lugar, viendo como se reían, la manera en que se miraban sin quitar la vista uno del otro, y sin la necesidad de darse un beso o por lo menos una caricia había comprendido. Estos dos chicos se amaban y el amor era correspondido uno tanto del otro así que estaba decidida a ayudarlos y hacer que su relación durase por mucho mas tiempo así que por eso estaba insistiendo tanto en lo de pagar por salvar a su hija. Bueno era cierto que si se los quería pagar por salvar lo que mas amaba: a su hija. Otra era verlos completamente feliz. Una vez verificado que si se querían y lo demostraran al mundo era suficiente para ella. Asi que ahora tenia que convérselos de cenar "con ella" aunque eso no era cierto.

–Vamos chicos déjeme pagarles por lo que hicieron por mi querida hija

–No se tu ¿Qué piensas Kurt? –le dijo Blaine haciendo que el castaño se enojara

–Nos disculpas un momento Mercedes es que este Kurt es un necio

–Oye no digas eso

–Sabes que eso no es cierto cariño –le dijo Blaine al castaño

–Los dejo un momento pónganse de acuerdo ¿Vale? –conforme dijo eso Mercedes se separo un poco de los chicos para dejarlos hablar ojala y dijeran que si quieren una paga pensó Mercedes.

–Me parece una buena idea cariño

–No Blaine yo nunca acepto algo asi ya me lo han dicho muchas veces y yo siempre digo que no

–Vamos cariño no pierdes nada con intentarlo aparte Mercedes se ve agradable si por mi si –dijo Blaine y puso carita triste. Kurt rio con la ocurrencia de su novio

–Esta bien por ti

–Si te adoro nene

Blaine llamo a Mercedes y ella llego con una sonrisa en los labios y los dos chicos le dijeron que si aceptaban pero que no fuera muy grande. Mercedes les dijo que no se preocupara que era una cena nada mas platicando con su marido y ella que los 4 iban a pasar un buen rato divertido les dijo en donde se iban a ver, a qué hora y todos los datos relacionados con la cena. Los dos asintieron y le dijeron que estarían a buena hora para la cena.

Kurt salió de su trabajo acompañado de Blaine los dos se despidieron, porque el castaño tenía que ir a su casa a arreglarse a lo que Blaine le dijo que igual tenía que hacer lo mismo, quedaron con verse fuera del hotel para ir juntos a la cena. Por alguna razón Blaine está nervioso no sabía lo que tenia era como un presentimiento de que algo bueno y/o malo iba a ocurrir esa misma noche pero dejo de pensar en eso, se vio una última vez en el espejo viendo que había quedado perfecto. Seguro Kurt se iba desmayar por verlo tan arreglado ya que en todos esos días solo lo había visto con bermudas. Se había vestido con un elegante traje blanco combinada con una camisa color azul cielo y en el cuello se había puesto un pañuelo del mismo color de la camisa, se había peinado ya que en todo ese tiempo no se había arreglado estaba seguro que a Kurt le iba encantar.

–Listo me veo guapo para mi castaño, para mi ángel

Estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando sonó su celular en tono de mensaje por un momento pensó que era Dave de nuevo diciéndole que lo perdone que estuvo mal lo que había hecho, pero cuando lo vio de quien era se relajo lo abrió y leyó.

**No llegues tarde estaré esperándolos**

**Mercedes**

Blaine no podía creer que fácil fue convencer a Kurt de que aceptaran salir con Mercedes. Cuando ya estaba en el lobby lo primero que vio fue a Kurt y al lado de el estaba Sam platicando con su castaño. Estaba viendo como Kurt le sonreía pero no era una sonrisa sincera sino poniendo una cara de "¿A que hora llegara mi héroe a salvarme?" Lo que Blaine le gusto mas era que el castaño no le hacía caso al rubio así que podía confiar en el, que no le iba a ser infiel tan fácil, estaba sonriendo pensando en como actuaba el castaño frente de Sam que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se acerco mas al castaño a solo centímetros de el, Kurt inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás evitando cualquier contacto con el rubio "A eso si que no" pensó Blaine "no voy a dejar que le pongas las manos a mi castaño" se acerco rápido se controlo para no golpear al rubio en la cara

–Mmmm ¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo Blaine

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta que su novio había llegado puso su cara "no es lo que parece"

–Lo se yo vi todo no tienes que decirme nada cariño –terminado de decir eso agarro a Kurt de la mano alejándolo de el rubio, para luego voltear a ver a Sam a la cara

–¿Ves esto? –alzo la mano de ambos para que Sam viera las manos juntas de ellos dos

–Es algo que TU nunca podrás conseguir así que te pido Sam de la mejor manera porque yo se me controlar por Kurt, que no intentes separarnos sabes ¿Porque? Muy sencillo porque nosotros nos queremos y si llegamos mas lejos lo cual YO quiero que lleguemos mas lejos te pido de la mejor manera que dejes de entrometerte en nuestra relación y gracias por escucharme ahora si nos permites nos vamos porque tenemos una cena importante

–Blaine solo te pido que le des a Kurt todo lo que yo no lo le pude dar que es: amor. Definitivamente tu llegaste y llegaste muy profundo en el corazón de Kurt así que lo único que te pido es que lo hagas feliz porque te juro Blaine Anderson que si le haces llorar juro que te buscare, te golpeare hasta arruinarte ese rostro que tienes.

–No es necesario que me digas eso Sam porque estoy completamente seguro que hare feliz a Kurt asi que no es necesario que digas eso. Y si te lo prometo a ti estando presente Kurt que no lo dejare solo.

Kurt no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra por lo que había dicho su novio estaba enfrente de Sam diciéndole que no se preocupara que lo cuidaría, que no lo dejaría solo. No pudo aguantar mas y dejo caer una lagrima por su rostro Blaine se percato de que su novio estaba llorando así que se acerco y con su dedo pulgar le limpio la lagrima que le había caído

–Kurt no permitiré que otra lágrima ruede por ese bello rostro hare todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y te lo juro teniendo a Sam de testigo que te hare el más feliz y eso me recuerda que ya es hora de irnos.

–Nos vemos después Sam vamos a cenar

Blaine y Kurt se fueron a la cena tomados de la mano sin decir siquiera algo pero ese silencio para Kurt le daba mucha paz, escuchando atentamente todo a su alrededor, el sonido las olas del mar por alguna extraña razón ese sonido siempre le traía paz. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde tenían que verse con Mercedes entró y la persona que estaba en la recepción les pidió su nombre a lo que Blaine respondió que tenían una cita con la Srita. Jones. El encargado llamo a un mesero diciéndoles que entraran los dos chicos entraron nerviosos siguiendo al mesero donde les indico donde sentarse, el mesero espero a que los chicos se sentaran fue cuando el castaño alejo la silla para sentarse pero Blaine fue más rápido y se puso detrás de la silla para que Kurt se sentara acercándolo a la mesa Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios le dio las gracias.

El mesero les dio la carta y se alejo no sin antes decirles que un momento regresaba a tomar sus órdenes. Los dos chicos estaban viendo el menú sin decidirse que comer viendo que los precios eran altos para el gusto de Kurt ni en un año podía pagar esa deliciosa comida pensó mejor en retirarse esperando que cuando el saliera llegara Mercedes para decirle que era mejor cenar en otro lado los 4. Vio que Blaine sacaba el celular viendo de quien era la llamada sonrió el moreno al ver el nombre de la persona. "¿Quién será?" se pregunto Kurt

–Dime Mercedes te escucho – espero a que le dijera respondiera esta Mercedes

–Pero Mercedes no, nos hagas esto no vamos a dejar que hagas esto

–De acuerdo esta bien ok se lo diré gracias y perdón buen viaje si si estaremos en contacto –corto la llamada. Kurt espero a que le dijera que era lo que pasaba con su amiga Mercedes

–No podrá venir dice que a su esposo lo llamaron del trabajo y que se tiene que regresar a su casa

–¿Disculpa? Blaine ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no traigo suficiente dinero para pagar todo esto y aun que tu traigas no te ofendas no creo que podamos…

–Hey Kurt tranquilo ella dijo que ya ella iba a pagar la cuenta desde su casa, que este iba a hacer el pago de salvar a su hija asi que relájate, tómalo con calma y ahí que disfrutar de la cena ¿De acuerdo?

–Esta bien Blaine Anderson solo porque tu me lo dices vamos a ver que vamos a cenar

–¿Kurt? Con todo esto que paso con Sam y luego lo de Mercedes se me olvido decirte algo

–Si ¿Blaine? ¿Que pasa?

–Te ves increíblemente sexy con el traje –dijo Blaine acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novio cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta haciendo que los dos se separaran. Era el mesero que había regresado a tomar sus ordenes. Después de una hora y media estaban los dos platicando mas sobre sus vidas cuando escucharon decir a alguien por el micrófono que era hora de que alguien valiente pasara a cantar una canción.

En ese mismo momento se le ocurrió que era un buen momento para que su ángel escuchara la canción que le había escrito así que busco por todas partes para ver si había un piano y cuando vio a un gran piano negro se alegro se levanto de la silla acercándose al castaño para decirle en el odio

–Esta es para ti mi ángel

–Se dirigió al que estaba en el centro de escenario le llamo haciendo que este volteara a ver quien lo llamaba

–Yo quiero cantar y si me permite ¿Podía usar su piano?

–Claro –dijo el encargado

–Muy bien damas y caballeros el joven de mi lado va tocar una canción –todos se quedaron callados volteando hacia el piano.

–Gracias ahora sin mas preámbulos quiero dedicar esta canción al amor de mi vida, Kurt te quiero ángel sabes que eres mi héroe y espero esta canción te guste porque me costo mucho trabajo escribirla y si Kurt yo escribí esta canción para ti. Se llama tocando el fondo de tu corazón

I°

Tus ojos son el mar,

En el que me quiero ahogar,

Dejar a mis labios llegar,

Al fondo de tu mirar.

Coro.

Tocando tu boca sintiendo,

El suave roce de tu piel llegando al,

Fondo con mi respiración llenando,

Tu corazón que no tiene igual.

Blaine tocaba la melodía para Kurt viendo como este le sonreía mientras seguía con la canción

II°

Sin fuerzas para intentar,

Me caí en un mar,

Del cual me salvaste,

Ahora bendigo mi suerte.

Recordó como lo había conocido, ese instante en que puso sus manos en la cintura del moreno para sacarlo de un sueño profundo del que nunca podría haber despertado si el no hubiera llegado en ese mismo instante no estaría sentado observándolo solo a el.

III°

Leí en tu piel,

Que contigo sería feliz,

Espero y no seas un desliz,

Ayúdame a borrarlo a el.

"Genial" "Estupendo cariño" pensó Kurt conteniendo el llanto , de seguro había salvado al mundo en la otra vida como para tener a un chico que lo quería mucho, que incuso podía dar la vida por el.

Coro.

Tocando tu boca sintiendo,

El suave roce de tu piel llegando al,

Fondo con mi respiración llenando,

Tu corazón que no tiene igual.

Kurt simplemente no podía quitar los ojos del moreno ¿Por qué no podía? Blaine siguió tocando con los ojos fijos en el castaño sin quitar la vista pensando que si lo hacia se perdería de la manera en que lo miraba.

IIII °

Tu cuerpo es una perversión,

Quiero tomarte con decisión,

Una caricia llena de pasión,

Y un beso que marque,

El fondo de tu corazón.x2

El fondo de tu corazón

Termino la canción donde todos los presentes aplaudieron, limpiándose las lagrimas que habían dejado correr mientras el moreno tocaba, vio como todos lloraban incluyendo los meseros que seguían aplaudiendo

–Eso fue muy hermoso –dijo el presentador mientras que Blaine se bajo del escenario acercándose a Kurt con paso lento pero decidido, cuando llego a Kurt el castaño lo abrazo Blaine se sorprendió y lo abrazo estuvo asi por mucho tiempo como unos 10 minutos sintiendo el aliento uno del otro.

–Estuvo hermoso cariño estuviste grandioso

–Esta canción la hice para ti cariño y te tengo otro regalo –dijo Blaine mientras sacaba una caja de su saco y se la entregaba, era una cajita con un CD Kurt no entendió que contenía ese disco

–Aquí viene la canción, la escucharas cada vez que quieras escuchar mi voz y así sientas que estoy contigo todo el día junto a ti.

Kurt lo abrazo fuerte llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro llenándolo de mucho amor.

–Vamos al dormitorio así te agradeceré por estos maravillosos regalos –Blaine simplemente no lo podía creer su castaño se iba a entregar a el esa misma noche lo iba a tener entre sus brazos como siempre había soñado pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que quería el castaño asi que pregunto:

–¿Seguro?

–Estoy seguro y no cambies de parecer porque yo en verdad si quiero

–Bueno entonces vamos a la habitación –pensaba entregarle todo lo que quería su ángel

Antes de salir del restaurante uno de los presentes se acerco a ambos chicos quien reconoció a Blaine y le pidió un autógrafo, el moreno le dijo que si le daría el autógrafo

–A nombre ¿De quién? -pregunto Blaine

–A nombre de Fernando –el moreno le escribió la dedicatoria que decía

Para mi gran amigo Fernando de tu amigo que te quiere Blaine Devon Anderson

–Aquí tienes

–¿Puedo darte un abrazo? –pregunto el chico, el moreno le asintió mientras que se alejaba un poco de Kurt para abrazar al chico. El otro chico se fue con una sonrisa en los labios de haber conocido a su ídolo en persona.

–Vamos cariño

Los dos salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano hacia la habitación del moreno nervioso ante lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Entraron en la habitación y fue Blaine quien inicio los besos en los labios de el castaño haciendo que kurt se estremeciera ante el contacto para luego bajar a su cuello y besárselo, mordiéndolo haciendo que Kurt se retorciera ante el tacto de sentir como lo mordía luego subió de nuevo a sus labios y se separo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

–Mmmm Blaline –gimió kurt sintiendo como lo mordía su novio

– ¿Te gusta que haga esto? –dijo Blaine volviendo a morder su ojera

–Si me gusta sigue asi Blaine –gimio mas

–Cariño aun no termina –dijo Blaine mordiendo de nuevo el cuello del castaño agarrándolo por la cintura haciendo que gimiera mas el castaño al sentir su cuerpo de Blaine tan cerca del suyo. Sintió que le apretaba algo volvía su cabeza hacia abajo y vio un pequeño bulto en los pantalones de su novio

–Mira lo que me has hecho querido –dijo Blaine todavía acercando mas el bulto en el pantalón de su novio haciendo que gimiera mucho mas por el contacto.

Lo acerco a una pared donde lo agarro de las manos para bajarlas a "su amigo" que estaba mas que exitado.

–Tócame –le pido el moreno Kurt aun con un poco de vergüenza empezó a sentir el bulto por encima de el pantalón sintiéndolo. Con un movimiento rápido hizo que su novio ahora se pegara a la pared siguió tocando el miembro de su novio que se sentía mas duro, escucho como su novio gemia diciendo repetidas veces su nombre en suplicas para que este dejara de sufrir por tener libre a su miembro, con la mano todavía en el bulto de este le bajo fue bajando poco besando su pecho que ahora estaba desnudo siguió besándolo con pequeños besos hasta que llego al pantalón bajando cierre metió las manos buscando donde se encontraba. Cuando Kurt metió la mano Blaine se retorció ante el contacto de su novio pero pego un grito mas fuerte cuando sintió que su novio prácticamente lo estaba saboreando moviendo su mano hacia abajo y hacia arriba haciendo que Blaine se retorciera.

Fue cuando Kurt volvió a subir a sus labios le respondió besándolo, deseándolo le tomo de mano para que fueran a la habitación ya que aun se encontraban en la sala el castaño lo siguió viendo como su novio movia descaradamente el trasero haciendo que Kurt sintiera un deseo incontrolado por su novio, lo llevo a la cama directo acostarlo empezó a desnudarlo quitándose por completo la camisa que llevaba puesta para luego acostarse encima de el desabrochando la camisa de el castaño para quitársela por los hombros se volvió a acostar encima de el besando todo el pecho de su novio hasta llegar al pantalón desabrochando el botón para bajárselo donde lo vio este se éxito mas al ver su novio para el, el castaño alzo los brazos para que regresa encima de el lo cual hizo y siguió besándolo por todo el pecho quería hacerlo sufrir que sintiera mucho deseo

–Blaine eso se siente bien sigue asi no pares

–No tienes que decírmelo cariño –dijo eso ahora se acerco al miembro de su novio para bajarle el bóxer cuando lo vio sintió unas ganas tremenda de probarlo y así lo hizo puso su boca en el miembro chupando, escucho como grito su novio ante lo que estaba haciendo, vio como este agarraba las sabanas con fuerza

–Blaine si asi aaa que rico se siente eso, si si si gue asi Blaine Anderson

Dejo de probar a su novio para luego meter sus dedos en su boca sacando los dedos llenos de saliva luego con cuidado fue metiendo un dedo poco a poco para no lastimar a su angel escucho como grito su novio por el dolor

–Relajate cariño –sintió como Kurt se fue relajando fue moviendo el dedo dentro de su novio, sintiendo como su castaño alzaba las caderas para sentir mas profundo a su novio.

Kurt no podía creerlo estaba en el paraíso sintiendo mucho placer y el que estaba haciendo que estuviera sintiendo placer era su novio. Blaine de repente sintió un segundo dedo entrar por su parte sintió como movía los dedos su novio, no paso tiempo cuando sintió un tercer dedo sintió que ahora el dolor se desvanecía ahora venia un placer que no creía posible aguantar sintió una punzada en el interior de su cuerpo, sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba a medida que su novio tocaba con los dedos aquella zona que hacia que quisiera gritar.

Blaine por su parte veía a kurt con cara de extasis total cuando sintió que se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos los retiro de la apretada entrada de su castaño escuchando el ruido de molestia de kurt, el castaño se quejo pero pronto sintió como el se posicionaba en su entrada y también sintió que algo le ponía en la mano.

–Ponmelo amor te cuidare hasta el final,

Kurt abrió los ojos para ver al moreno totalmente expuesto encima de el con cuidado abrió el condon y lo dirigió al erecto miembro de Blaine deslizado el condon despacio acariciando con sus dedos el "amigo" de Blaine.

Cuando tenia puesto el condon el moreno comenzó a besar al castaño acercando su miembro a la entrada de este, cuando comenzó a empujar kurt ni siquiera se dio cuenta por los besos de Blaine que lo distraían solo sintió un poco de dolor cuando el moreno por fin estuvo dentro de el completamente empezó a moverse primero despacio para no lastimarlo pero los gemidos de su novio hacia que quisiera moverse mas rápido. No sabia porque pero quería sentir mas a su novio así que le dijo

–Muévete quiero sentirte por completo Blaine hazlo –eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar asi que siguió las embestidas haciendo que Kurt gritara su nombre

–¿Te gusta? –kurt movia la cabeza

–¿Que sientes cuando hago esto? –le dijo acercándose al cuello para morderlo

–Se se sien siente bien sigue Blaine quiero sentir que me marcas por dentro, quiero ser tuyo por completo vamos Blaine hazlo, quiero todo de ti, quiero, quiero que te quites el condón –dijo Kurt

Blaine se sorprendió por lo dicho de el castaño porque jamás en su vida había hecho ni siquiera con el estúpido de su novio, hizo lo que le pidió asi que salió de el con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo se separo un poco de el para quitarse el condón

–Hazlo tu, quítamelo Kurt –dijo el moreno viendo como Kurt se sentaba para acercarse a su miembro puso su mano en el y fue quitándolo lo agarro de los hombros para que quedara encima de el par luego agarrar el miembro de su novio y lo llevo a su entrada lo introdujo Blaine no pudo mas y lo ayudo para introducirlo mas se empezó a mover de nuevo. Kurt sintió de nuevo esas sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas excitado sin darse cuenta estaba agarrando el miembro de su novio para mastúrbalo haciéndolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo viendo como su novio se retorcía ante el tacto. Después de unas embestidas mas sintió correr un liquido en su mano cuando vio eso se sintió tan feliz que el hizo lo mismo.

Blaine se dejo caer encima de Kurt para luego besarlo fue saliendo de el con cuidado no tuvo que preocuparse por quitarse el condón porque estaba libre. Se acosto a su lado lo abrazo sintiendo como Kurt se había quedado dormido verlo así le rompió el corazón era tan adorable su novio cuando dormía estaba observándolo cuando escucho que sonaba su celular. Acosto al castaño y fue por el celular que estaba en la sala vio el nombre en la pantalla era Dave sabia que no que no quería contestarle pero tenia que dejar claro que ya no tenían nada.

–¿Qué quieres Dave?

–Disculpe conoce este numero –escucho que alguien decía al otro lado de la línea

–Si lo conozco disculpe ¿Quién habla?

–Aaaa le llamamos de la estación de policía ¿Conoce a Dave Karofsky?

–Si claro lo conozco

–Le queremos informar que esta preso la razón fue por golpear a alguien en plena calle

Blaine no sabia que hacer no sabia si ir ayudar a su ex o quedarse y seguir con Kurt estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer. Entonces sabia que tenia que ayudar a Dave pero no se iba a separar de el castaño

–Voy para halla –dijo cortando la llamada sabia que eso le iba a traer problemas con el castaño

De repente empezó a llorar no sabia porque, se empezó a cambiar salió de la habitación y se fue. Con un castaño dormido en la cama.

**Guau ahora si este capitulo estuvo mucho mas largo que los otros y apareceré un gran amigo en el ejje ok no pero en mi opinión fue un cap muy sutil y suave lindo, erotico, gracias por leer. Lo que vendrá a a continuación sera realmente malo nuestros chicos van a sufrir arigatou **


	5. Me dejo

**Anniong-haseyo. Dedicado especialmente a mi hermano ferny por su cumple aunque un poco tarde jejeje te quiero un montón hermanito recuérdalo siempre **

**Se me ocurrió de repente una brillante idea en este capítulo aunque estaba confundida pero ya lo arregle. Bueno en este capitulo solo será del punto de vista de Kurt así que no sabrán de nada Blaine hasta el siguiente. Quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo **_Fernylokis de hummel _**por tu ayuda me sirve en serio y a los lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer bueno sin mas a leer **

**Me dejo**

El sol entraba por la ventana lastimando inmediatamente los ojos del castaño se volteo hacia otro lado para que no le diera la luz en los ojos, cuando poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sentándose de inmediato para ver por todos lados buscando por toda la recamara, al no encontrar a nadie llamo.

–¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí? Contéstame Blaine –el castaño se espanto al no recibir una respuesta porque pensó que Blaine seguía ahí. No, no podía ser no podía irse tan así después de lo que habían pasado no de seguro estaba en la cocina, se sentó en el borde de la cama para luego agacharse a buscar su ropa interior cuando la encontró se la puso abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, su conciencia inmediatamente le dijo que Blaine se había ido que lo había dejado, que después de lo ocurrido este era el fin para el moreno porque para el castaño esto no era el final.

No Blaine no era así no podía dejarlo así había hecho una promesa, se lo había hecho a el y a Sam y para que alguien hiciera una promesa frente a alguien y mas si ese alguien es una persona que lucho por su amor, que lucho por su atención sin recibir nada de parte del castaño. Con todavía un poco de esperanza se dirigió de nuevo a la recamara fue directo al ropero donde espero encontrar una maleta, esa maleta era la única que le decía que Blaine no se había ido, la encontró así que con un suspiro de satisfacción inmediatamente supo que había pasado: Blaine se había ido a caminar a despejar su cabeza pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tenía que pensar? La segunda opción que pensó fue: Blaine fue a desayunar pero ¿Solo? Y porque no lo espero, sabía que al día siguiente después de la actividad que había pasado tendría hambre. Y si en efecto tenia hambre.

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y nadie le decía las respuestas.

Se dejo caer en la cama ahuyentando las lagrimas que estaban por caer: Blaine se había ido eso era lo único que podía pensar pero si se había ido ¿Porque había dejado su maleta? Tenía que tener respuestas y eso era lo que iba a hacer busco su celular en su bolsillo del saco que había llevado la noche anterior lo encontró, marco el numero de Blaine espero a que contestara pero nada volvió a marcar cuando de repente escucho un sonido que venía del mismo cuarto dirigió su mirada de donde provenía se dio cuenta que venía de la mesita de noche, no podía ser Blaine había dejado el celular en el cuarto así no podía tener respuestas, como podía saber lo que necesitaba, se hecho a llorar logrando que ahora si las lagrimas cayeran ya no podía aguantar más, había dejado derramar unas cuantas lagrimas cuando el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos vio en la pantalla pero vio que era su alarma que indicaba que era hora de ir a trabajar.

Se limpio las lagrimas se fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo dejando que se relajara, recordando con claridad todo lo que había pasado con el moreno, con su novio, con su primer amor esos recuerdos lo golpearon nuevamente.

Recordó como había sido la cena tan solo ellos dos, cuando Blaine se acerco al piano a cantar SU canción porque estaba seguro que era SU canción porque Blaine la había hecho para el con esa canción decía lo mucho que lo amaba, esos ojos que lo miraron desde el piano, con esa mirada diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba estar con el. Recordó como le había respondido a todos sus besos que se habían dado, por el momento lo único que lo podía sacar de esos recuerdos era su trabajo salió del baño, guardo todo en su maleta pensando que era la última vez que estaría ahí, pensando en todo momento en Blaine cuando recogió su saco escucho que algo se cayó se agacho y vio la cajita con el disco dentro no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si dejarlo o llevárselo con el así que lo agarro con manos temblorosas todavía porque estaba llorando. Antes de salir de la habitación se volteo para ver una última vez en esa habitación porque estaba seguro que ese era la última vez que estaría, jamás volvería a esa habitación estaba seguro.

Kurt llego a tiempo a su trabajo antes de llegar paso a desayunar esperando encontrar ahí al moreno sentado en su mesa de costumbre pero no lo vio y eso hizo que se pusiera mas triste, cuando llego a su lugar de trabajo estaba viendo por todos lados, ¿Por qué rayos había conocido a Blaine Anderson? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan horrible con el? Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que lo llamaban debajo de su silla.

–Tierra llamando a Kurt –Kurt no se dio cuenta que era Sam quien lo llamaba casi gritándolo.

–Hey Kurt despierta –le grito mas fuerte Sam haciendo que Kurt se espantara para casi caer de la silla.

–Perdón Sam ¿Me llamabas? –dijo Kurt mientras que se reincorporaba en su lugar de trabajo.

–Kurt ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde esta Blaine? –Sam le pregunto a Kurt sorprendido de que el castaño estuviera solo sin la compañía del moreno.

–Blaine esta en la habitación todavía dormido –mintió el castaño esperando que las lagrimas no cayeran delatando que le había mentido al rubio.

–Esta bien Kurt –Sam le creyó aunque no del todo.

–Kurt te buscan –dijo Sam recordando porque había ido a buscar al castaño.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? –pregunto el castaño esperanzado de que fuera su novio.

–No se quien te busca pero te esta buscando para un masaje.

–Pero Sam no vez que estoy trabajando –le dijo Kurt a Sam esperando que no lo obligaran a moverse de su puesto de trabajo que por alguna razón no se quería mover pensando que Blaine podía ir en ese momento a buscarlo. Respondiendo todas las preguntas que tenia en su mente que necesitaba escuchar.

–¿No puede ir alguien mas a hacer el masaje? –pregunto Kurt esperando que Sam se fuera a buscar alguien mas para el trabajo que le estaban pidiendo, porque en verdad no quería moverse de su lugar de trabajo.

–Lo siento Kurt pero no puedo hacer eso te pidieron a ti personalmente, la verdad no se porque pero te esta buscando a ti.

–Sam no me hagas esto por favor de verdad no puedo ir –dijo Kurt todavía esperando que Sam desistiera de la idea.

–Kurt sabes bien que yo no puedo hacer esto así que ve tu mismo y dile a la persona que te pidió que no puedes. Mientras tu vas va a llegar alguien a que te reemplace por de mientras. Si cambias de opinión y decides quedarte me llamas por el radio y me avisas para que tu reemplazo se quede en tu lugar.

Kurt se dio por vencido sabía que su trabajo estaba en sus manos así que se bajo de su silla, le pregunto en donde iba a hacer el masaje y se dirigió a la habitación pasando antes por su casa por sus instrumentos de trabajo dejando también la maleta que saco del cuarto de Blaine. Cuando llego a la habitación toco una vez hasta que se abrió la puerta, se sorprendió cuando la vio, se quedo con la boca abierta porque había pensado que la chica se había regresado a su casa junto a su familia. Había escuchado de los labios de Blaine que se había ido. Claro ahora lo entendía todo: Mercedes había hecho que sus amigos tuvieran un momento de privacidad. De nuevo venían las lagrimas, se limpio las lagrimas que empezaron a caer y rodar por su rostro.

–¿Kurt? ¿Por qué lloras? Pensé que estarías contento de verme –Mercedes hizo que el castaño entrara a la habitación ayudándole con las cosas que traía en su bolsa dejándolo en un lugar de la habitación haciendo que Kurt se sentara en el sillón para hablar cómodamente con el.

–Kurt cuéntame ¿Que tienes? Cuéntame, se que nos acabamos de conocer apenas ayer pero por favor tenme confianza para hablar de lo que quieras conmigo.

–Ay Mercedes –dijo Kurt todavía con lagrimas en los ojos acercándose a la chica y abrazarla para que lo consolara.

La chica lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue responder el abrazo de su amigo quien lloraba incontrolablemente como un niño chiquito en los brazos de su amiga. Mercedes no comprendía nada, acaso su plan ¿No había funcionado? Ella en verdad pensó que eso iba a ayudar a sus amigos. Después de 10 minutos de llorar Kurt se fue tranquilizando separándose de su amiga para empezar a hablar.

–Mira Mercedes gracias y si te tendré confianza porque en ti en verdad veo una amiga, esto es un poco difícil de decir ya que es la primera vez que me pasa esto pero se que es mejor que te desahogues de lo que tengas dentro porque luego no podrás con eso en el futuro pero aun así te lo contare, porque no quiero que después esto me atormente por el resto de mi vida.

–Kurt me estas asustando ya dime lo que pasa –Mercedes estaba cada vez mas asustada de lo que estaba

Kurt aunque todavía un poco triste le conto a Mercedes lo que había ocurrido claro omitiendo casi la ultima parte para terminar con un: No se donde esta, me ha dejado solo.

–Kurt en serio no se que decir estoy impresionada por lo que me acabas de decir

–Mercedes no se lo que paso estábamos bien en la noche, lo que paso para mi fue grandioso te das cuenta Mercedes que Blaine solo jugaba conmigo que eso es lo que siempre quiso y yo como idiota caí como un verdadero idiota creí en las palabras de un experto…

–Kurt cálmate por favor esto no te va ayudar por favor cálmate de seguro Blaine tiene una explicación todo se resolverá, veras que vendrá a buscarte que no te ha dejado solo, sabes como lo se –dijo la chica viendo como Kurt pegaba sus piernas a su pecho para luego poner su cabeza en sus rodillas

–¿Cómo? –pregunto el castaño escuchando como le estaba hablando su amiga porque en verdad Kurt sentía que Mercedes era una gran amiga en quien poder confiar.

–Veras, ayer cuando los conocí no fue cuando salvaron a mi nena no fue ahí

–¿Entonces? –Kurt quedo sorprendido por lo dicho de su amiga pues el pensaba que los tres se habían conocido cuando Mercedes llego a presentarse después de salvar a su hija.

–Antes de lo que paso con mi nena los vi desde donde estaba, vi como se miraban y el amor era mutuo tu lo mirabas de una forma que me hizo sentir mucha ternura, pero lo mirada de Blaine escúchalo bien Kurt Hummel era una mirada que decía todo lo que sentía por ti, como si fueras la única persona que existiera, como si solo dejarte de ver se perdería de todos los detalles en ningún momento aparto los ojos de ti –Kurt no dejo que su amiga continuara no quería seguir escuchando como se supone que lo estaba viendo Blaine. Y por eso se había puesto de pie caminando de un lado a otro.

Hasta que su amiga se levanto y abrazo al castaño para que dejara de caminar como si fuera un tigre enjaulado.

–Kurt no creo que Blaine se fuera así dejándote después de lo que pasaron tiene que tener una explicación para lo que paso ¿Me escuchas? Así que ahora Kurt regresa a tu lugar de trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios

–Pe-pe-r-o pero Mercedes todavía no pasa el tiempo de "masaje"

–Eso no importa ahora toma –Mercedes le entrego el pago de su masaje

–No Mercedes no lo aceptare después de que vengo aquí y te platico mis problemas todavía me das esto y luego me dices que regrese a mi puesto de trabajo –Kurt tenía toda la intención de regresarle el dinero a su amiga pero ella lo rechazo

–Aparte Mercedes si salgo de aquí y me ven me preguntaran porque termino tan temprano el masaje me reprenderán por eso y aunque no lo creas yo adoro mis trabajos y si tengo una falta me muero y-y-yo.

–Tranquilo Kurt mira ya entendí que te parece que hagamos esto te quedas aquí hasta que pase el tiempo mientras me platicas de tu vida, hablamos y pedimos servicio al cuarto yo invito

–No Mercedes no puedo hacer esto si me ven aquí tendré problemas

–Bueno cuando lleguen te metes al baño ¿Vale? Es que en serio quiero conocer a mi amigo que considero como mi hermano.

Kurt sabía que no podía zafarse tan fácilmente así que con un asentimiento de cabeza que le hizo a Mercedes se quedo, la chica por su parte fue a buscar la carta donde venia todo el menú del restaurante del hotel le pregunto a su amigo que quería o mas bien dicho le pregunto que le recomendaría para comer.

Después de una hora mas de estar platicando con su amiga se fue dándole las gracias por la hospitalidad, por escucharlo, entenderlo y aconsejarle. Fue a dejar sus instrumentos en casa dejando también el dinero que le había dado Mercedes se sintió culpable de que el haya recibido algo a cambio de nada pero ya no había marcha atrás su amiga le había dicho que lo recibiera y que estaba bien asi que se lo quedara.

Cuando llego a su lugar de trabajo ya estaba sentando cuando escucho un grito que provenía de la alberca se bajo rápido de su silla y hizo su trabajo, cuando termino todos lo estaban felicitando por su increíble hazaña, el castaño cuando escuchaba los aplausos de los demás se sentía feliz porque eso en verdad le encantaba. Termino su turno cuando escucho que lo llamaban desesperado.

–¡Kurttttttttt! –el castaño volteo de donde provenía el grito viendo como corría Sam hacia donde estaba Sam Kurt se espanto al ver la cara de el rubio corrió a su lado y le pregunto

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Sam? Me estas asustando

–Se fue –fue lo único que le dijo Sam, el castaño no tuvo que preguntar de quien se trataba sabia exactamente a quien se refería: Blaine lo había dejado.

Corrió hasta el ascensor donde espero llegar al 10° cuando llego al piso corrió hasta la habitación 743 se fue acercando, entrando a la habitación si en efecto seguía todo igual pero cuando se dirigió al ropero viendo nunca pensó que eso pasaría que ¿Había sido todo eso? Se dejo caer de rodillas, llorando incontrolablemente no estaba, se había ido, jamás volvería. Sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantar abrió los ojos esperanzado de que fuera Blaine pero cuando lo vio solo pudo abrazarse de Sam quien lloro en su hombro.

–Se ha ido, me ha dejado –decía Kurt en los brazos de Sam llorando todavía más por haber sido abandonado de esta forma.

–Shhh tranquilo Kurt –Sam abrazaba a Kurt quien se encontraba todavía llorando, el rubio quería en ese momento salir corriendo, buscar al moreno y darle un buena paliza por hacer que Kurt, llorara le había prometido que no dejaría nunca a Kurt pero por lo visto a Blaine no le importaba las promesas

–¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Me ha dejado soy un idiota nunca debí dejar llevarme por mi estúpido corazón, nunca debí enamorarme, nunca debí conocerlo –decía Kurt llorando en los brazos de Sam

–¿Kurt? –alguien llamo en la puerta Kurt conocía esa voz era la voz de su hermana Mercedes. Se separo de Sam y fue corriendo en donde estaba Mercedes se abrazo a ella todavía llorando.

–Mercedes me ha dejado se ha ido no cumplió su promesa

–No Kurt yo se que no es así…–Kurt no dejo que terminara de hablar Mercedes

–Mercedes deja de hacer eso el se ha ido, no le importo mis sentimientos me ha dejado solo sin el ya no podre besarlo, acariciarlo, ya no le diré lo mucho que lo amo, ya no será mi asistente, ya no le daré masajes, ya no caminaremos bajo la luz de la luna tomados de la mano cuando no esta nadie a la, ya no me dirá que soy su héroe para el –kurt decía todas esas palabras haciendo que Mercedes y Sam lloraran de ver a su amigo así de destrozado.

Mercedes en serio no se creía eso ella lo había visto en los ojos de ambos chicos en ellos se veían llenos de amor tanto de Kurt como de Blaine, no creía que Blaine fuera capaz de dejar al castaño así de adolorido.

Sam por su parte estaba furioso tenia tantas ganas de encontrar al desgraciado que había dejado así a Kurt el castaño no se merecía eso si Kurt lo hubiera elegido estaría feliz de tenerlo y nunca le haría daño, nunca dejaría que Kurt dejara caer aunque sea unas lágrimas.

–Disculpen –alguien los interrumpió los tres se voltearon a la señora, de inmediato supieron que venía a hacer su trabajo venia a limpiar el cuarto, el cuarto que por un tiempo fue hogar de el castaño

–Sera mejor que nos vayamos –dijo el castaño alejándose de Mercedes para luego salir del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, Sam y Mercedes siguieron al castaño, cuando estaba a punto de salir Mercedes del cuarto la encargada de la limpieza le llamo a Mercedes

–Disculpe señorita ¿Esto es suyo? –Mercedes se acerco a la muchacha viendo que tenía en la mano: Era un celular. De seguro era de Kurt eso pensó de inmediato le preguntaría después a Kurt para ver si era de el

–No es mío pero dénmelo a de ser de mi amigo yo se lo daré

–Bueno aquí tiene –dijo la muchacha dándole el celular a Mercedes

–Gracias y con permiso –Mercedes se fue dejando sola a la mujer de la limpieza se dirigió al ascensor y entro sacando el celular de Kurt quien al desbloquearlo vio que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas pero dos no tenían nombre y no tenían un numero pero las otras dos decían: Mi héroe "que raro" pensó Mercedes

Cuando termino de ver las llamadas perdidas vio una imagen que le rompió el corazón: Era una imagen de su amigo Kurt quien dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios donde abajo tenía un texto que decía:

"_Mi primera noche con mi ángel, con mi héroe te amo mi salvador"_

El celular no era de Kurt sino de Blaine así que con una curiosidad como nunca reviso las fotos de Blaine era imposible: Todas sus imágenes eran de el y Kurt pero eran más de Kurt que el de moreno. Cuando llego al recibidor busco por todas partes al castaño no lo encontró cuando escucho que sonaba su celular busco en su bolsa hasta que lo encontró

Vio en la pantalla de su celular y vio el numero de su amigo Kurt

–¿Dónde estas Kurt? –pregunto la morena esperando que su amigo contestara al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Eres amiga de Kurt? –pregunto alguien desconocido al otro lado de la línea, Mercedes se espanto creyó lo peor pensó que su hermano había sufrido un accidente no, no podía ser así

–¿Dónde esta? –pregunto asustada Mercedes

–Tranquila esta bien no tienes que asustarte esta conmigo

–¿Quién eres?

–Ah perdón me llamo Sam amigo de Kurt ¿Puedes venir un momento?

–Si ¿Donde están? –pregunto Mercedes mientras iba corriendo donde estaba su hermano.

Mercedes llego a donde estaba Kurt toco la puerta esperando a que abrieran las puertas. El tal Sam le abrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hiciera ruido.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano? –pregunto Mercedes al ver que su hermano dormía pacíficamente como en la foto pero estaba vez no tenia esa sonrisa en los labios estaba todavía intranquilo, suspirando, llamando a alguien. Mercedes se fue acercando a donde se encontraba Kurt

–Blaine no me dejes

–Lleva así unos 5 minutos no ha dejado de llamarlo, me esta volviendo loco no se que hacer tengo unas ganas tremendas de golpear al tipo que le hizo esto no se merece esto Kurt yo podría hacer que no sufriera si tan solo…

–Haber ¿Sam? ¿Cierto? –le pregunto Mercedes

–Si –respondió el rubio

–No debemos hacer esto nuestro amigo necesita de nuestra ayuda ¿De acuerdo? No es momento de pensar en eso ahora tenemos que hacer vuelva a hacer su vida como antes ¿Me escuchaste?

–De acuerdo pero solo por Kurt es que enserio quiero su bien y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Dos meses después Kurt se encontraba desayunando con Sam en el restaurante del hotel cuando el castaño estaba metido en sus pensamientos y comiendo una pedazo de pastel de chocolate fue cuando Sam empezó a hablar.

–Kurt te he visto estos dos meses y me preocupas he visto como comes en exceso, tienes antojos y muy raros deberías de ir al hospital a que te hagan un chequeo no será que estas embarazado –le dijo en broma Sam para que por un momento se riera de sus locuras pero no lo había logrado lo único que logro fue una mirada venenosa a Sam, el rubio se encogió de hombros ante la mirada fría de el castaño.

–Sam no estés de bromista porque en verdad no estoy de humor y además como un CHICO puede quedar embarazado eso es totalmente imposible –dijo Kurt enfadado ante la broma de Sam cuando empezó a sonar una canción que últimamente escuchaba por todos lados y pensaba inmediatamente en su novio.

**Es el final no pude evitar creer que eras mía sentir que viví al  
verte llegar, este dolor llego sin avisar,  
tal vez otro amor se metió y robo lo que fuimos tu y yo  
hasta hoy.**

Kurt recordó de repente a Dave ese gorila alto que estuvo antes que el tal vez el haya sido el culpable de que estuviera así tal vez lo había convencido de que se fueran y olvidara todo el moreno yéndose de esa manera

**No volverás jamás jamás  
solo imagino que aquí estas y guardo momentos  
viviendo en recuerdos que no volverás jamás, quise  
encontrar tan solo en ti lo que jamás en nadie vi  
pero el destino separa los caminos y estoy aquí sin ti..! .**

Como odiaba esa canción será que alguien la había hecho para hacerlo sentir miserable porque se sentía así miserable llevaba dos meses sin ver a su novio, al amor de su vida, al que le robo el corazón y había sido un verdadera tortura estar sin el moreno.

**Se que quizá alguien llegara que me salve del abismo y vuelva  
a ser el mismo volver a empezar, aunque se  
que el dolor pasara, hoy no puedo evitar que te vas..! **

Sam estaba viéndolo desde el otro lado de la mesa estaba viendo como estaba Kurt sentado, sabia muy bien que su amigo estaba sufriendo y por mas que lo quisiera ayudar no podía. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarlo

**No volverás jamás jamás  
solo imagino que aquí estas y guardo momentos  
viviendo en recuerdos que no volverás jamás, quise  
encontrar tan solo en ti lo que jamás en nadie vi**

Recordó cosas maravillosas que paso con Blaine recordó todo fue como si su mente no quisiera borrar los momentos que paso con su novio que fueron mágicas para el todo absolutamente todo recordó en serio fue un estúpido para haber caído en las redes de un chico de ojos verdes

**Pero el destino separa los caminos y estoy aquí sin ti..!  
Voy a pintarte en el cielo y amarte en silencio siempre, **

Sabia perfectamente que a el y solo el iba a amar por el resto de su vida aunque ya Blaine no se encontrara a su lado, aunque ya no podía despertar a su lado cada mañana abrazados siempre lo amaría aunque fuera en secreto

**No volverás jamás jamás  
solo imagino que aquí estas y guardo momentos  
viviendo en recuerdos que no volverás jamás, quise  
encontrar tan solo en ti lo que jamás en nadie vi  
pero el destino separa los caminos y estoy aquí sin ti..!  
Ya No volverás (x2)**

Kurt ya no pudo mas salió corriendo del restaurante no podía seguir así en cuanto Sam vio a Kurt salir corriendo lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo hasta que lo encontró estaba apretándose el vientre

–Me duele –dijo Kurt con una mueca de dolor en su rostro desmayandose por el dolor que sentía, Sam lo único que pudo hacer fue cargar a Kurt y llevarlo hasta el hospital ya que en el hotel no tenían lo necesario para revisarlo.

Cuando Kurt despertó se encontró con su hermana a su lado agarrándole la mano suavemente.

Mercedes espero a que su hermano reaccionara quería ver la carita cuando le decían las nueva buenas y a la vez las malas noticias

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto Kurt con curiosidad viendo como su hermana sonreía y trataba de ocultar lagrimas.

–Mercedes ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto angustiado Kurt de verla con ganas de llorar.

–Kurt prométeme que te relajaras cuando te digamos las noticias

–¿Digamos? ¿Quién mas? –pregunto Kurt todavía confundido pues no sabia de quien hablaba, cuando alzo un poco mas la cabeza vio que ahí estaba Sam con una sonrisa en los labios el castaño inmediatamente le respondió a la sonrisa de su amigo.

–Primero que nada déjame decirte que estamos contentos de esto y a la vez tristes por lo que te vamos a decir ¿De acuerdo? –Kurt solo pudo asentir con la cabeza todavía confundido.

–Mira Kurt ¿Recuerdas de lo que te dije hace unos días en broma de embarazarte? –dijo Sam buscando las palabras correctas

–Si –dijo Kurt esperando que no fuera la noticia que pensaba

–Hermano estas embarazado. –le dijo Mercedes con una gran sonrisa en los labios

**Aaa eso es lo que estaba confundida no sabia si hacer esto o que pero ya me anime poniendo dos ideas una mía y la otra de mi hermano **_Fernylokis de hummel _**la canción que puse se llama **_no volveras y es de diego verguer _**si lo se soy muy romántica pero esta canción en cuanto la escuche me encanto y decidí ponerla en el fic asi que escúchenla esta hermosa y eso es todo aaaa para el siguiente capitulo será del punto de vista de Blaine de lo que paso cuando se fue, asi que por favor no lo odien no lo hizo por querer dañar a Kurt bueno un gusto para mi hasta luego. Arigatou**


	6. Te extraño

**Anniong-haseyo. Se que después del último capitulo me querrán matar, de seguro pensaran que Blaine lo hizo porque no quiere a Kurt lo cual no es cierto porque aquí sabrán la razón del porque no se volvieron a ver después de que Blaine se fue y por favor no odien a Blaine.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer pero mas a mi hermanito, **_Fernylokis de hummel_** espero que en este capítulo no me odies porque en serio no quiero que me odies. **

**Me muero de un infarto me encanto el inicio de la 5° temporada y llore, grite y sin querer le grite en el oído a mi hermanito sorry hermanito, me encanto y en serio que bueno que al fin van a volver a estar juntos mi pareja favorita que es Klaine. **

**Bueno pues a leer se ha dicho.**

**Te extraño**

Blaine salió de su cuarto dejando a Kurt dormido, sabia que lo iba a matar cuando no lo encontrara junto a su lado al día siguiente para darse el beso de los buenos días y luego tomar el desayuno juntos en la cama, definitivamente eso le gustaría a Blaine, despertarse todos los días a lado del castaño eso sería un paraíso para el pero había un pequeño problema ¿Cómo le iba a pedir que vivieran juntos toda la vida si apenas se conocían?.

Cuando llego al ascensor se subió se mordió el labio todavía saboreando el sabor de su novio , se los saboreo nuevamente definitivamente había sido una noche maravillosa se había sentido tan vivo, tan lleno de placer y pensar que un solo chico lograba que estuviera así de desear mas. Pero para Blaine no era solo un chico mas; Era el amor de su vida, su ángel, su héroe, su castaño. Pensar que fue Dave quien los había unido.

Eso le sorprendió mas por cómo había pasado las cosas pensaba que gracias a Dave conoció al ser más maravilloso y extraordinario que hacía que latiera su corazón a mil por hora. Pensó que después de encontrarse a Dave con Sebastián no iba a sobrevivir pero eso ya no tenía nada que ver con Dave ahora estaba agradecido con su ex por hacer que conociera al amor de su vida. Porque estaba seguro seria y es el amor de su vida por siempre.

Llego a la recepción donde estaba solo, bueno si había personas pero no tantas como en la tarde de dirigió a la salida donde espero a que llegara un taxi donde no espero mucho, cuando se subió le dijo al taxista a donde quería ir.

En todo el trayecto a la comisaría de policía pensó en su castaño nuevamente. Tendría que regresar antes de que despertara para que así el castaño no se sintiera solo ya estaba extrañando a su ángel, busco su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ver a su novio en las fotos como lo hacía cada vez que lo extrañaba pero se le hizo raro al no encontrarlo "rayos" pensó Blaine, estaba haciendo memoria de donde podía haber dejado el celular ojala y no lo haya perdido porque ahora si estaba muerto quería ver a Kurt, de repente se acordó donde lo había dejado: estaba en la mesita de noche en el cuarto justo al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kurt.

Cuando llego a la comisaria lo primero que escucho fue a Dave gritar se metió corriendo vio como muchos policías lo intentaban controlar. Blaine se quedo en la puerta viendo todo, no se podía mover y no entendía la razón

–Debo ir a donde está el déjenme, quiero ver si está bien –decía Dave a los policías, tratando de alejarlos sin lograr nada.

–¿Dónde está el sr Anderson? –pregunto un oficial tratando de controlar a Dave que se volvía a zafar del policía.

–Todavía no llega señor –respondió otro viendo por todos lados buscando a alguien aunque la verdad no sabían cómo era Blaine.

Blaine al ver que no podían controlar a su ex se acerco a ellos con las piernas temblando. Agarro a Dave para tratar de controlarlo

–Dave mírame soy Blaine estoy aquí –conforme decía eso ponía sus dos manos en las mejillas de su ex para que lo mirara pero Dave estaba todavía alterado y no hacia caso a Blaine soltándose de su agarre

–Disculpe ¿Tiene un calmante? –pregunto Blaine a un oficial el cual salió corriendo, como pudieron fueron llevando a Dave en una silla porque aun Dave gritaba desesperado

–Quiero verlo, tengo que ir, Sebastián lo secuestro tengo que salvarlo –decía Dave gritando pero a la vez llorando como si no lo hubiera visto.

El oficial llego con un medico siguiéndole los pies para inyectarle el calmante a Dave quien lloraba y gritaba el nombre de Blaine. Poco a poco el calmante hizo efecto en Dave y se quedo dormido todavía con rastros de lágrimas.

–Perdón por no presentarme me llamo Blaine Anderson –se presento Blaine después de un rato de ver como dormía su ex, sacudió la cabeza y se puso a escuchar lo que le decía en oficial.

–Mire señor Anderson siéntese por favor –dijo el policía indicándole a Blaine que se sentara en frente de el.

–El señor Karofsky golpeo al señor Smythe al punto de casi matarlo –dijo el oficial empezando con el relato. Blaine se quedo callado y siguió escuchando "un momento" pensó Blaine

–Disculpe ¿Dijo Smythe?

–Si asi es ¿Lo conoce? –el oficial se le quedo viendo –si lo conozco es alguien que odio – luego con un movimiento de mano que le hizo Blaine al oficial dejo que continuara contándole lo que paso. Blaine estaba desconcertado no sabía que pensar.

–Bueno seguiré con lo que paso, por la declaración del señor Smythe y los testigos dijeron que estaban los dos sentados en un cafetería cerca de aquí pero de un momento a otro vieron como el sr Karofsky se le fue encima al sr Smythe diciéndole ¿Qué donde lo tenía? Nadie le entiendo pero el señor Karofsky ya estaba golpeando al sr Smythe dejándolo casi inconsciente y preguntándole con la desesperación de antes ¿Donde lo tenía? ¿Qué había hecho con el? Cuando llegaron a separarlos el joven Karofsky grito "debo ir a buscarlo", salió corriendo y fue cuando lo encontraron en un callejón solo y dormido, no le hicieron nada por suerte y lo trajeron, seguía diciendo lo mismo y eso fue todo Sr Anderson.

–Oficial sabe ¿Que provoco que Dave actuara de esa manera?

–No lo sabemos sr Anderson pero debe hacerse unos estudios puede que esta no sea la primera y la última vez que actué de esa manera, deberá pasar 72 horas de arresto por conducta indebida en público después de que pasen las 72 horas podrá irse. Pero lo recomiendo que lo lleve con un especialista.

–¿Especialista? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Blaine sin entender porque le decían eso.

–Creemos que el Sr Karofsky tiene una enfermedad llamada esquizofrenia y necesita apoyo, tanto de amigos como familiares y personas cercanas a el.

–Ok entiendo gracias oficial –dijo Blaine estrechando la mano del oficial. Antes de irse se volteo a donde estaba el oficial para preguntarle

–Disculpe oficial, podría decirme ¿Donde está hospitalizado el Sr Smythe?

–No es necesario joven Anderson esta aquí en la comisaria porque lo están revisando para ver si no tiene una fractura o algo que ya que el sr Karofsky lo dejo inconsciente

–Bueno me retiro y gracias oficial –dijo Blaine mientras se iba a buscar a Sebastián.

Todavía estaba confundido y se preguntaba que había pasado para que Dave actuara de esa manera el era una persona pasiva, nunca golpeaba a alguien y aunque estuviera muy enojado no golpearía al contrario encontraba que golpear pero sin dañarse a el mismo.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Sebastián este se encontraba anestesiado por los golpes que había recibido de Dave. Entro en el cuarto pero la enfermera le detuvo.

–Lo siento señor pero no puede estar aquí el paciente debe descansar asi que le pido que se retire –la enfermera hizo un gesto con la mano para que Blaine saliera

Blaine le hizo caso a la enfermera así que salió. Se sentó a esperar a que Sebastián despertara.

Era gracioso como era la vida porque fue gracias a Sebastián que se dio cuenta de su sexualidad porque el muy desgraciado en días de escuela era bueno con el, le acompañaba a todos lados, cargaba sus libros, lo dejaba en su casa e iban a bailar cada viernes, Blaine se sentía raro porque nadie de sus amigos (hombres) eran de esa manera con el, con el paso del tiempo se fue sintiendo diferente cada vez que veía a Sebastián era como si le agradara su amistad pero iba mas allá de una amistad, cada vez que veía a Sebastián le latía el corazón rápidamente como si quisiera explotarle en cualquier minuto. Así paso el tiempo con Sebastián hasta que se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Un día lo llevo a un bar gay de su ciudad natal a Blaine eso le pareció interesante y a la vez lo saco mucho de onda pues no entendía porque su amigo y su enamorado secreto, lo había llevado a ese bar, esa noche todo cambio para el.

**Flashback **

–¿Qué hacemos aquí Sebastián? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Vámonos a otro lado? –el castaño no le hizo caso y le tomo de la mano Blaine solo se dejo llevar por la curiosidad. Entraron sin problemas al bar con las identificaciones falsas que llevaba Sebastián

–Blaine aquí conocerás a muchos chicos que te gustaran –Blaine miro perplejo a Sebastián porque no entendía muy bien lo que le decía Sebastián

–Vamos no te hagas el inocente conmigo, sabes mejor que nadie a lo que me refiero –conforme decía eso Sebastián lo fue pegando a una pared, Blaine intento zafarse pero Sebastián no lo dejo.

–Vamos Blaine se que te gusto y no me mientas he visto como me miras en clase piensas que no me he dado cuenta, me deseas y yo a ti también te deseo Blaine –antes de que Blaine pudiera responder que no era cierto Sebastián atrapo su boca con la suya, Blaine se quedo ahí parado todavía apretado entre la pared y Sebastián, sintiendo como Sebastián movía los labios y luego sacando la lengua para que lo dejara entrar, Blaine solo pudo abrir la boca y sentir como la lengua de Sebastián se movía en constante movimiento en su lengua haciendo que gimiera, pero algo no estaba bien, Sebastián había bajado las manos a su trasero "no esto esta mal" pensó Blaine se separo de Sebastián aun respirando con dificultad

–Es-es- esto es-esta ma-l –Sebastián se separo de Blaine, el moreno pensó que Sebastián se iba a ir y lo iba a dejar en el bar pero hizo lo contrario de lo que pensó.

–No te obligare Blaine se que esto es nuevo para ti, estas experimentando, todo esto es nuevo para ti y te entiendo ¿Sabes? Te daré tiempo para que me conozcas mas y veas que soy bueno, te esperare todo el tiempo del mundo –Blaine lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, Sebastián se le quedo viendo y de un rápido movimiento le dio un abrazo, el moreno le respondió llorando todavía en brazos de Sebastián.

–Gracias Seb te lo agradezco y si en un punto de mi vida que no me acuerdo pero si me gustas –dijo Blaine bajando la cabeza apenado Sebastián le agarro el mentón para que alzara la cara y no le diera pena y lo beso, un beso que no fue mas lejos porque lo interrumpió la voz de Sebastián

–Ven vamos a bailar

**Fin del flashback**

–Disculpe Sr –dijo alguien moviéndolo lentamente para que Blaine se despertara

–Ya puede pasar a ver el paciente –Blaine se levanto de su silla y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias a la enfermera, pero antes de eso le pregunto a la enfermera donde tenía un teléfono le indico donde y le agradeció

–Ojala y mi ángel no se haya ido todavía a trabajar, tengo que decirle buenos días y decirle donde estoy –dijo Blaine agarrando el teléfono marcando el numero de su celular porque por muy raro que fuera no se sabía el teléfono del castaño como había escuchado de otras personas el teléfono te hace una persona inútil ¿Por qué? Porque ya muchas personas no sobreviven sin su celular. Marco una vez y nada, se le hizo raro porque nadie contesto volvió a marcar igual sin respuesta, vio el reloj de pared ya eran las 10 su castaño debería estar trabajando. Le daría una sorpresa cuando llegara, le pediría perdón por no despertarse a su lado y estaría de nuevo en los brazos de su ángel. Se dirigió al cuarto de Sebastián abrió la puerta donde vio a Sebastián estaba de espaldas de el.

–Ya estarás feliz ¿Verdad? –dijo Sebastián todavía de espaldas a Blaine

–No aunque no lo creas no estoy feliz, me siento mal por ti Sebastián, me siento mal de verte así porque aunque no lo creas aun me preocupas, como un amigo.

–Bueno si ya viste suficiente puedes irte

–No Sebastián todavía no pienso irme sin saber las respuestas, dime porque me hicieron eso los dos ¿Sabias todo el daño que me causaron? ¿Sabias que estuvo llorando como un bebe? ¿Sabias que hice algo estúpido? Y si no fuera por esa persona no estaría aquí, mirándote a la cara.

–Blaine no me odies por lo que te voy a decir se que va a hacer muy difícil para ti escuchar esto pero es la verdad –conforme decía eso, Blaine acerco la silla que tenía cerca, Sebastián se volteo a mirarlo desde primera vez.

–Me gusta, lo amo – soltó inmediatamente Sebastián, Blaine no sabía de quien podía estar hablando pero entendió de quien hablaba: Karofsky. Sebastián se había enamorado de Dave

–Se que lo quieres y te entiendo pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue lo más hermoso que me pudo pasar, te juro Blaine que ahora mismo quisiera salir de aquí corriendo para abrazarlo, para decirle lo mucho que me importa, que quiero estar con el toda la vida, que me falta el aire si el no está junto a mi –Blaine no dejo que Sebastián continuara

–Calla Sebastián te entiendo y no es justo que te calles –Blaine fue interrumpido por Sebastián.

–Pero yo pensé que amabas a Dave me lo dijiste tu mismo.

–No Sebastián ya no siento nada por Dave, lo único que siento por el es un verdadero aprecio porque gracias a el estoy seguro que encontré al amor de mi vida y esta vez es seguro, gracias a ustedes –corrigió el moreno –justo anoche estuve con el.

–Blaine Anderson que rápido cambias tus sentimientos –dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo como el moreno se ponía mas rojo.

–Entonces ¿No te opones a que yo ame a Dave? No te opones a que intente algo con el.

–No me opongo Sebastián, siempre y cuando Dave también te acepte –dijo Blaine con sinceridad.

–Gracias Blaine Anderson espero que funcione tu relación con el chico

–Eso espero yo también Sebastián te juro que esta vez me enamore por completo.

–Entonces ¿Que haces aquí?

–¿A que te refieres?

–Ve con el, yo me encargo de Dave te lo prometo si pasa algo te aviso –dijo Sebastián ante la mirada de Blaine.

–Pero ¿Cómo? Perdí mi celular – Blaine pensó que Kurt lo tendría en ese momento y no le gustaría que su castaño contestara la llamada de Sebastián, pensó un momento de cómo solucionarlo, después de un minuto de pensarlo

–Te doy el numero de el hotel donde me estoy quedando –Blaine le dio el numero del hotel y se fue hacia la puerta.

–Gracias Sebastián te debo una –dijo Blaine saliendo del cuarto de Sebastián.

–No me debes nada Blaine soy yo quien te lo agradece.

Blaine se fue corriendo hacia la salida esperando encontrar a su castaño en su sitio de trabajo.

Lo primero que hizo en llegar fue ir directo a la alberca, iba a abrazar a su castaño nuevamente pero cuando llego la imagen que vio no le gusto. Había otro ocupando su lugar de trabajo

–¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Dónde estás ángel mío? –fue corriendo a la recepción pregunto al encargado de donde se encontraba el salvavidas Kurt Hummel, el joven le dijo que eso era información confidencial y no tenía derecho de informarle

Blaine le dio las gracias fue corriendo pero ahora se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de Kurt, pregunto por el pero el señor le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba que lo único que sabía era que había sido llamado para un masaje, Blaine desesperado pregunto en que cuarto pero no le supo responder, lo único que dijo fue que Sam era quien le había dicho al castaño sobre el masaje.

–¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Evans señor?

–Lo siento muchacho pero se fue a su descanso y regresara en una hora.

–Gracias señor –dijo Blaine saliendo de la oficina

–¿Dónde estás amor? –Blaine se dirigió a su cuarto pensando dormir un poco porque había pasado mal la noche en la silla. No duro ni 10 minutos cuando escucho el teléfono de su cuarto se levanto y alargo el auricular

–¿Diga?

–Disculpe señor Anderson pero llaman de la comisaria de policía preguntando por usted ¿Quiere recibir la llamada –Blaine no tuvo que pensar que pensar la respuesta se trataba de Dave otra vez.

–Si claro recibo la llamado.

–¿Es usted Blaine Anderson? –dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea

–Si soy yo

–Llamo para avisarle que Dave Karofsky apuñalo a un oficial –"Dave tiene problemas" pensó Blaine

–Y necesitamos que venga inmediatamente

–Disculpe ¿Qué paso con el señor Smythe?

–Eso tendrá que preguntar acá no le puedo dar esa información

–Gracias voy para allá –dijo Blaine cortando la llamada

–Kurt me va matar –Blaine sabia que Kurt en ese momento lo iba a matar le iba a odiar.

Fue recogiendo toda su ropa (aunque la verdad no tenia desordenada la habitación) sabia que Kurt estaría molesto con el pero sabía que dentro de poco estaría de nuevo en sus brazos lo estaría llenando de besos, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, de eso el se hacía cargo no perdería de vista a su ángel. Llamo a la recepción pidiendo de favor que le pasaran el numero de un agente de bienes raíces se lo pasaron y luego llamo.

Llamo al agente y le pidió que si mañana mismo podía verlo para buscar una casa no tan grande con 3 recamaras una para el y Kurt, y las otras dos para invitados, con un baño, cocina y una alberca para que su castaño practicara con el a salvarlo, eso seria una satisfactorio para Blaine ya que no le importaba hacerse el muerto con tal de que Kurt lo salvara aunque sabía que eso no le gustaría al castaño, pero a Blaine no le importaba lo único que le importaba era que iba a vivir con su castaño.

–Pero lo mas importante señor Torres es que este cerca del hotel en la parte sur de la isla –el agente le dijo que a la mañana siguiente buscaría una casa para el, corto la llamada y siguió guardando todo en su maleta.

Quería que su castaño estuviera cerca de su trabajo sabía muy bien que le gustaba trabajar así que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro viviría con su castaño y no le arruinaría la vida al castaño. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era de cómo podría actuar su castaño después de la propuesta que le tenía, no le iba a proponer que se casara con el pero estaba seguro que en un futuro no muy lejano se casaría con el castaño.

– Un momento Blaine Anderson ¿Estas pensando en matrimonio? ¿Quieres casarte con el castaño? –pensó un momento –claro que si quiero casarme con mi héroe lo amo y viviré con el estoy seguro que es el indicado para pasar mis días.

Blaine saco un cuaderno de su maleta y empezó a escribir.

"Querido ángel Lamento irme así de esta manera pero no te preocupes esta no es una despedida ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida Kurt, prometo que volveré por ti lo prometo porque te adoro eres el chico que más amo. No te dejaría por nada del mundo mi ángel, numero uno porque tengo una promesa y la voy a cumplir y segundo porque te amo no viviría sin ti. No podría vivir sin tus besos, sin tus caricias cariño, ver cómo te apasiona tu trabajo, salir contigo y ver la luna no podría vivir sin ello, desayunar contigo, despertarme todos los días a tu lado. Desde que te conocí he sonreído mucho, tu manera de mirarme hace que cada vez me enamore mas y mas de ti. Mejor me tranquilizo porque parece que me estoy despidiendo no es así te lo vuelvo a repetir. Dentro de poco tendrás noticias de mi, grandes noticias que nos involucran a ambos. Pd: Ojala tengas mi celular y lo cuides mientras yo estoy de viaje volveré por ti, ojala puedas ver las muchas fotos de nosotros pero son mas tuyas (culpable) Te amo mi héroe, mi ángel, y mi castaño. Atte: "Señor me estaba ahogando Anderson" que te ama con todo el corazón

Blaine sonrió recordando cómo había conocido a Kurt y en todo lo que habían pasado hasta el momento. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al ascensor esperando a llegar luego se dirigió a la recepción

–En que puedo ayudarlo joven –pregunto el encargado con una sonrisa

–Buenos días venga apagar mi cuenta de la habitación 743

–Si en un momento le hago la cuenta –dijo el joven viendo la pantalla

–¿Blaine Devon Anderson? –dijo Blaine hacia el joven

–Su nombre me suena pero no me acuerdo en donde –dijo el joven todavía la pantalla, Blaine estuvo a punto de reírse por la cara de desconcierto del joven

–Se quedo 2 semanas, pidió servicio al cuarto 8 veces, y nada mas –Blaine ¡Habia llamado 8 veces al servicio de cuarto! Solo para cenar con Kurt las otra veces habían bajado a cenar al restaurante.

–Bueno aquí tiene su cuenta –Blaine vio la cuenta y se sorprendió, nunca en su vida había gastado tanto, pero eso no le preocupo, no importaba todo por complacer a su castaño, saco su cartera pago con una tarjeta de crédito.

–Aquí tiene –dijo alargando la cuenta con la tarjeta

–Por favor firme aquí –y Blaine firmo. Ya se estaba retirando cuando se acordó de la carta.

–Disculpe ¿Podría darle esto al señor Kurt Hummel? Dígale que es de vital importancia que la lea –dijo sacando la carta para Kurt.

–Si no se preocupe yo se la entregare –dijo el empleado

–Disculpe señor Anderson ¿Usted es un pianista?

–Si lo soy ¿Por qué?

–¡Ah! –el joven grito haciendo que Blaine se echara para atrás por el susto

–¿Me daría un autógrafo? –dijo el joven entregándole una hoja de papel con una pluma

–Si claro a nombre ¿De quién? –dijo Blaine recibiendo la hoja

–A nombre de Fernando –ha Blaine ese nombre le sonaba "claro" pensó Blaine es el chico del día anterior cuando tuvo la cena con Kurt "Ese chico es despistado" nuevamente pensó Blaine

–Aquí tienes –dijo entregándole la hoja

–Gracias – Blaine lo oyo gritar desde el recibidor Blaine solo se despidió con la mano sonriendo

– Ahora tu a ¿Quien le das las gracias? –Sam le pregunto a Fernando tomando su lugar de trabajo

–¿A quien mas? Al único y perfecto Blaine Anderson

–Blaine Anderson ¿Acabas de decir? –Sam se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer

–¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Sam impaciente

–Solo pago la cuenta de su cuarto te dejo todo aquí Sam ¡Suerte! –dijo Fernando alejándose de Sam

"Kurt Hummel" leyó Sam

–Es de Blaine –Sam abrió la carta

–Eso si que no lo voy a dejar que haga

Salió corriendo a donde estaba Kurt

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Blaine ya había llegado al hospital donde estaba Dave, ahora lo tenían bajo custodia y sedado, pregunto por la habitación de Dave Karofsky

–Es la 125 –dijo la enfermera al otro lado del mostrador.

–Gracias –dijo Blaine acercándose al cuarto, cuando llego vio a un castaño de ojos azules.

–¿Qué paso Sebastián? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias que estar recostado?

–Blaine es Dave tiene esquizofrenia.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Dos meses después Blaine regreso a donde estaba su castaño estaba seguro que Kurt estaba en su lugar de trabajo corrió hacia donde estaría pero no estaba era otra persona estaba ocupando su lugar. Fue a la recepción a buscar a Sam pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se dirigió a la oficina del jefe de Kurt toco y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar

–Adelante –oyó al otro lado de la puerta

–Buenas tardes señor Bravo ¿No le molesto?

–Claro que no pasa –dijo el señor Bravo –ahora dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

–Si señor estoy buscando al salvavidas Kurt Hummel –vio que el señor Bravo tenía la cara sorprendido por la pregunta –¿Qué pasa? Señor

–Lo siento señor ¿Anderson?

–Si señor pero ¿Porque perdón? –Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta –¿Le paso algo a Kurt?

–No es eso muchacho el-el ya no trabaja aquí – el jefe de Blaine solo se le quedo viendo –fue hace una semana dijo que necesitaba alejarse de aquí no dijo razones, a mi me costo trabajo asimilarlo ¿Sabes? El fue el mejor de mis trabajadores.

–¿Sabe a dónde se fue? Señor –dijo Blaine esperanzado de que su castaño dijera a donde se dirigía

–Lo siento no dejo santo o seña solamente me dijo que se iba a ir.

–No esto no está pasándome ¡No! –salió furioso Blaine con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer su castaño se haya ido, ni siquiera había contestado sus cartas, cuando lo llamaba decían que estaba trabajando

–Ángel ¿Dónde estás? Héroe te extraño –dijo Blaine al borde de un colapso.

–Blaine ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Sebastián acercándose a Blaine.

–Se ha ido –decía eso abrazándose al castaño de ojos azules a su amigo.

–Se ha ido, me ha dejado –volvía a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez en los brazos de su amigo Sebastián.

**Bueno chicos otra vez yo **_Nanis kpop star_** escribiendo un capitulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia si se que me he pasado de la raya, lo se ojala y no me odien por lo que tengo en esta loca cabeza si se que luego se me ocurren cosas de locos. **

**Vuelvo a repetir me enamore de Glee completamente vi el inicio de la temporada (por primera vez si lo se) y grite como loca con la propuesta de matrimonio de Blaine para Kurt estuvo hermosísimo perdón hermanito por dejarte solo jejeje los quiero.**

**Arigatou **


	7. Después de mucho tiempo

**Anniong-haseyo soy yo nuevamente **_Nanis kpop star_** quiero dedicar este capítulo a muchas personas a los lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo loco que pongo en cada capítulo gracias ustedes hacen que me sienta tan bien. Y mas importante quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos de las personas que mas amo primero a mi amix **_Chivis _**gracias amix por tus consejos con los niños (lo se es raro pero no se nada de niños) gracias a ella tengo una idea de cómo seguir el fic. Y en segunda y menos importante (es broma a los dos los adoro, los amo) a mi hermano **_Fernylokis de hummel _**por sus consejos y ayuda por decirme lo buena escritora que soy. Gracias chicos en serio por sus grandes consejos. Sin preámbulos que empiece el capítulo. **

**Después de mucho tiempo**

Kurt estaba parado en el marco de la puerta viendo como dormía su angelito, ese angelito que desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos le había robado el corazón, el haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo de todos los males que hubiera a su alrededor aunque fuera de su otro padre: Blaine Anderson. Aun no podía creer que después de dos años de no verse, de no saber nada de el, aun lo recordara a cada momento, era como si nunca lo pudiera sacar de su mente, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo lo extrañaba le echaba tanto de menos, sus abrazos, amanecer con el, salir a caminar por las noches.

–Sácate eso de la cabeza, deja de pensar en el, no vuelvas en el pasado ahora estas en el presente –se dijo el mismo sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidarse de una buena vez el rostro del moreno, esa sonrisa que hacia derretir el más grande iceberg que estaba en el polo norte. Estaba delirando, estaba loco como podía pensar en el, porque justo en este momento estaba a solo un mes de casarse.

¿Kurt Hummel a punto de casarse? Si Kurt estaba a punto de casarse con una persona que no era Blaine, una persona que no era el moreno, estaba seguro que no amaba al rubio pero por dentro estaba confundido no sabía que sentía por el rubio solo sabía algo: Nunca en su vida podía olvidarse de el recuerdo de el moreno, nunca en su vida podía sonreír de la manera que sonreía con Blaine de eso estaba seguro. Ya en su cuarto se sentía un poco mejor pero no tanto como quisiera porque aun pensaba en Blaine

–¿Cuándo podre olvidarte por completo? ¿Cuándo podre olvidarme de tu sonrisa? Esa sonrisa que tanto me alteraba, que me sigue alterando ¿Cuándo Blaine? Ya no me hagas esto, necesito ser feliz con Sam y con mi hijo, aléjate de mí por favor. –con un suspiro de resignación luego agrego – como si pudieras responderme. –se dejo llevar por el cansancio cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kurt estaba boca abajo en la cama que ya conocía, no quería abrir los ojos porque estaba muy cansado, el día anterior había sido un infierno para el, mucho trabajo que atender, pero aun así no se quejaba porque le encantaba su trabajo

–Ángel despierta –esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos mientras sentía que esa persona se subía encima de el besando su nuca para acercarse a su oreja y besarle su lóbulo haciendo que Kurt gimiera por las sensaciones que sentía dentro de su cuerpo

–Blaine no no hagas eso, tengo que ir a trabajar –Kurt jadeo cuando sintió que el miembro de su novio estaba tan cerca de su entrada. Espero hasta que sintiera que era llenado completamente del miembro de su novio.

–Ángel te amo –antes de que pudiera responderle, dejo de sentir esa sensación de placer ya no sentía el peso de la otra persona, al contrario se sintió solo, Blaine ya no estaba a su lado lo había dejado solo.

–¿Blaine? –Kurt llamo esperando respuesta por parte de el moreno la cual nunca llego, se volteo cuando lo que vio lo dejo sin respiración. Su moreno se estaba besando con mucha pasión con un tipo alto, con ojos celestes, el cual reconoció inmediatamente, los dos hombres no notaron que Kurt era quien los estaba observando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando los dos vieron que estaban siendo observados se separaron, lo vieron a los ojos y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que se iban agarrados de las manos iban directo a la puerta. Kurt los detuvo cuando llamo a Blaine

–Por favor no me hagas esto Blaine yo te necesito vuelve –dijo acercándose a los dos chicos con paso rápido.

–No me detengas Kurt porque no te voy a hacer caso, jamás de los jamás te ame jamás te amare, yo amo y amare a Dave tu eras solo una distracción, una forma para que Dave regresara conmigo y lo logre así que ya no necesito de tus servicios –Blaine soltó la mano de Dave para dirigirse al castaño pero giro a otro lado para agarrar otra cosa o mas bien dicho a alguien. Cuando Kurt vio lo que llevaba en brazos corrió a Blaine para impedir que se llevara a su bebé.

–No Blaine, no te lleves a mi bebé es lo único que tengo devuélvemelo, no tengo otro familiar aparte de Alan por favor no te lo lleves.

–No Kurt, Alan es mi hijo y de Dave ¿Verdad amor?

–Por supuesto cariño lo criaremos muy bien los dos juntos como sus padres biológicos que somos, padres amorosos, cariñosos, y con mucho pero mucho amor para dar, lo cual tu muñequita nunca le darás amor, vámonos cariño. –dijo Dave dirigiéndose a Kurt con una mirada asesina para luego agarrar la mano de Blaine para salirse del cuarto junto con Alan, Kurt sintió que se desmayaba se llevaban lo más preciado para el: Su bebé

–No Blaine no te lo lleves Alannnnnnnnnn, Blaineeeeeeee amor por favor no te lo lleves te amo –grito tan fuerte como pudo pero imposible porque Blaine y Dave se habían llevado a su hijo dejándolo solo.

–Kurt cariño despierta –alguien lo llamaba

–No Blaine por favor –volvió a repetir, alguien lo sacudía para que despertara.

Cuando abrió los ojos al primero que vio fue a Sam "era una pesadilla" pensó, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar fuerte a Sam llorando en los brazos de su prometido, después de unos minutos se separo jadeando todavía con dificultad.

–¿Alan? ¿Dónde esta Alan? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? –pregunto un Kurt ancioso y desesperado por saber donde se encontraba su hijo

–Tranquilo lo tiene Mercedes todo está bien vamos recuéstate tienes que descansar –le indico Sam para que se volviera a recostar pero de un rápido movimiento Kurt corrió en donde estaba su hermana Mercedes que estaba de espaldas tranquilizando a Alan porque con el grito que dio Kurt el niño se despertó y empezó a llorar, cuando el niño lo vio alzo sus bracitos a su padre que intentaba soltarse de Mercedes, su hermana se volteo y le entrego a su hijo, en cuanto el niño estuvo en los brazos de su padre descanso su cabeza en el pecho para luego poner una manita en su mejilla acariciar suavemente, Kurt solo pudo sentir como su hijo acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Era por esto que Kurt nunca se separaba de su hijo, se sentó con Alan en el sillón para que ahora Alan apoyara mas su cabecita en su pecho. Se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermana estaba en su casa a esta hora.

–¿Qué haces aquí Mercedes? Son las tres de la mañana –vio como su hermana tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados y ojeras bajo sus ojos "¿Había sido por llorar? O por no dormir bien" pensó Kurt inmediatamente de seguro fueron los dos.

–¿Qué paso hermana? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –al ver que no decía nada pretendió que su hermana no quería decir que ocurría que tal vez para mañana estaría mejor para soltar lo que tenia dentro así que le daría tiempo para que se tranquilizara no la agobiaría con preguntas.

–Puedes quedarte esta noche en tu cuarto estoy seguro que Sydney y tu están cansadas vayan a descansar, por mi no hay problema que se queden, mañana me dirás que tienes ¿De acuerdo?

–Gracias hermano te lo agradezco, vamos cariño despídete de tu tío –Sydney le dio un abrazo a Kurt.

–Que descanses tío, descansa Alan –dijo la niña separándose de Kurt para darle un tierno beso en el cachete a su primo que todavía estaba en brazos de Kurt, el niño sonrió cuando se alejaba la niña, Mercedes agarro la mano de su hija para llevarla al cuarto donde algunas veces se quedaba con su hija

–¿Qué tiene Mercedes? –pregunto Sam cuando este se sentó al lado de Kurt

–No se no me quiso decir seguro se peleo con Shane vamos a la cama Alan, vamos a descansar –Kurt se puso de pie con Alan en los brazos dejando a Sam en la sala solo. Ni siquiera se despidió de el lo que le dio a entender a Sam fue que en ese momento quería estar solo con su hijo, aunque quisiera al niño como si fuera de el estaba celoso de Alan porque el es el único que Kurt quería para dormir junto a el

–Maldito Anderson incluso después de irte sigues metiéndote en mi vida con Kurt –para Sam era verdad porque cada vez que veía al niño se imaginaba a Blaine, porque para Kurt el niño era muy importante para el a pesar de ser el hijo de ese bastardo. Mientras maldecía a Blaine por dentro, se metía en su cuarto tratando de controlarse para dormirse también el, pero no lo logro ese maldito seguía en su cabeza.

–Alan te quiero mucho lo sabes haría cualquier cosa por protegerte incluso de Blaine que aunque se que el no sabe de tu existencia te juro que si lo supiera no dejaría que te alejara de mi –escucho como Kurt le hablaba a su hijo tiernamente, Sam deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que por lo menos en algún momento le hablara así a el. Por el amor de dios el era el prometido de el castaño y por encima de todo primero estaba su hijo eso era algo que de verdad no le gustaba. Estaba seguro que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba: nunca le diría a Kurt que el tenia cartas de el moreno que desde que se fue recibió la primera carta eso nunca se lo diría y aunque sabía que Blaine nunca lo dejo de escribir estaba seguro que en menos de lo que cantara el gallo ese par ya estarían casados, nunca se daría por vencido con Kurt.

–Nunca te diré lo que se, Kurt –fue lo último que dijo después de quedarse dormido soñando con los hermosos ojos de Kurt.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Al día siguiente para que su hermana se tranquilizara, se relajara un poco le recomendó que saliera a caminar al parque con Sydney bueno no exactamente al parque si no a otro lado para que dejara esos malos momentos. Sydney había insistido tanto a su mamá que llevaran a su primo Alan que hasta el ultimo momento le pregunto a Mercedes si no había problema que se lo llevara con ella.

–Si claro Kurt no hay problema, ya se donde llevar a los niños y de paso me tranquilizo también –al ver que su hermana tan relajada se alegro mucho por ella y aunque todavía no le decía el porqué de su visita tan tarde se quedo callado pero antes de que se fueran abrazo a su hermana y le susurro.

–Esto no se queda así me dirás lo que tienes pero será cuando regreses, acaso ¿No me tienes confianza? –dijo Kurt a su hermana que seguía en los brazos del castaño –me cuidas a Alan

–Claro que si te tengo confianza y en serio lo siento si se que no te dije que paso te prometo que te lo diré cuando regrese y si cuidare a Alan no te preocupes, gracias hermano.

Con esas últimas palabras Mercedes se fue con Sydney y su hijo

–Bueno ahora ¿Qué hago? –mientras iba a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café se acordó que su sobrina Sydney le había dicho que había traído una película de su casa (su favorita) pero que la había dejado porque se fue rápido con su mamá para cuando ella regreso no la encontró lo cual empezó a llorar porque le encantaba esa película, su mamá le había dicho que le compraría otra la niña se rehusó diciéndole:

–No hay otra como mi película, papá la trajo para mi, autografiada con los actores de la película no puedo perder mi película mamá –fue lo último que dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo al cuarto que compartía con su mamá cuando se quedaban en casa de su tío.

Así que cuando termino su café se fue a la sala para empezar a probar disco por disco esperando encontrar la película de su sobrina para volver a ver su sonrisa de su sobrina que aunque no lo creía la niña no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que perdió la película

–No esta aquí –dijo Kurt resignándose al no encontrar la película en la sala, luego de unos momentos de pensar se dirigió a su cuarto pensando que ahí la encontraría aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad, llego a su cuarto buscando en cada cajón de su mueble.

–Nada ¿Dónde estará? –luego de pensarlo un momento mas se dirigió al cuarto de Sam que aunque fuera raro no compartía cuarto con el rubio ¿Por qué?: porque todavía no estaba seguro dormir con alguien mas, bueno aparte de su hijo. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de Sam buscando en sus cajones. Nada

–Esto es imposible no se pudo haber perdido aquí en la casa –cuando Kurt se iba a salir, le dio curiosidad y reviso debajo de la cama de Sam, no supo porque busco ahí pero algo le llamo la atención, cuando siguió buscando, había encontrado la película cuando estaba a punto de levantarse vio que había una caja de zapatos

–¿Qué raro? ¿Qué hace una caja de zapatos aquí? –Kurt saco la caja se levanto y agarro la película y la caja de zapatos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala dejo la película en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala, abrió la caja y lo que vio fue un montón de cartas, un celular, una caja de disco, "un momento" se dijo el mismo, se quedo con la boca abierta.

–Esta cajita la conozco –la agarro con las manos temblorosas sorprendido –pensé que lo había perdido ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? –volteo la caja y más de 100 cartas cayeron por toda la mesa, se acerco a la mesa a agarrar una carta "Blaine Anderson" decía en el remitente y "Kurt Hummel" destinatario –es-es es imposible –dijo ya con las lagrimas en los ojos, vio que aun tenía en las manos la cajita con el disco.

Se acerco a prender el DVD y puso el disco en el aparato, sorprendiéndose que Blaine estuviera en la imagen en una habitación que inmediatamente reconoció: Era la habitación del hotel donde trabajaba. Pensó que no era nada mas la canción era un video un video de Blaine.

–Hola ángel ¿Te sorprendí? Si yo se que te sorprendí ammm no se porque estoy tan nervioso si no es la primera vez que estoy en tele –Kurt vio como Blaine hablaba y en efecto estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir

–Bueno para empezar hola y segundo y muy importante es para decirte lo mucho que me importas, no solo como un amigo sino como mi compañero de toda la vida, el amor de mi vida, te amo Kurt con toda mi alma, eres la única que he amado ya ni siquiera Dave estúpido porque mencionas a ese maldito. Ammm estos últimos días han sido un paraíso para mi, mi primera impresión cada mañana cuando me despierto es guau en serio amanecí con un muy buen humor con una compañía única y verdadera, la única persona que me puede sacar una sonrisa sincera: Eres tu Kurt, tu eres mi todo ángel mío eso siempre tenlo presente y se que aunque intenten separarnos nunca lo lograran. Kurt siempre ten presente que te amare con toda mi alma y (otra vez vuelvo a mencionar a Dave) y se que no lo debo mencionar en frente de ti, se que gracias a el nunca nos hubiéramos conocido por el gran error que cometí que hizo que te conociera .bueno esta canción es para ti mi ángel.

Kurt no sabia que decir estaba viendo por primera vez el disco que le había dado Blaine, estaba llorando escuchando nuevamente la voz de Blaine después de dos largos años separados, estaba escuchando de nuevo la canción que le había escrito para el, solamente para el. Cuando termino el video con Blaine diciéndole

–Te amo ángel eres lo único que amo que he amado no te alejes de mi nunca Kurt sin ti me muero. –fue cuando termino la grabación con Blaine llorando y un Kurt devastado. Después de muchos minutos de estar llorando en el piso se levanto para ver que mas había, tal vez era masoquista pero quería ver que mas había en la caja.

Dirigió su vista al celular nuevamente y lo agarro con manos temblorosas sabiendo que era el celular de Blaine lo sabía bien lo había visto cuando se había separado de Blaine lo había visto cuando lo había llamado, estaba apagado y lo prendió estaba aun temblando, sentía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse en el teléfono. Justo cuando lo prendió llegaron muchos mensajes de un número que no estaba verificado abrió uno que decía.

_Kurt cuando veas este mensaje comunícate conmigo por favor porque en serio estoy buscándote por todos los medios posibles contesta por favor ángel. Blaine Anderson_

De verdad no lo podía creer era de Blaine busco la fecha y vio que era un mes después de que se fue. Abrió otro y se encontró casi con lo mismo pero este decía otra cosa diferente.

_Kurt cuando veas este mensaje comunícate conmigo, se que piensas que probablemente me fui con Dave no es así te lo prometo llámame y te explico todo por favor necesito saber de ti Blaine Anderson_

Cada vez que leía uno más su corazón se hacía más pequeño no entendía estaba confundido cuando termino de leer todos los mensajes y llego hasta el ultimo le dolio mas ese mensaje que los demás.

_Ya entendí se que no me quieres ver, probablemente piensas que soy un bastardo que no vale la pena, ya entendí aunque no lo creas sigo pensando en ti y aunque haya pasado un año y medio yo aun pienso en ti. Te prometo que este es el último mensaje que te envió no es que me haya rendido pero al ver que no contestas mis mensajes y mis cartas supongo que ya encontraste a alguien mejor que yo que eres feliz con el así que te deseo la mejor de la suerte, héroe te amo Atte.: Blaine Anderson _

Por mas que no quería seguir viendo lo que contenía el teléfono tuvo el valor suficiente para seguir y lo que vio hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora: Era una foto de el dormido en la cama de el hotel donde trabajaba y tenía un texto debajo que decía

"_Mi primera noche con mi ángel, con mi héroe te amo mi salvador"_

No lo podía creer era una imagen de el, de la primera vez que se había quedado a dormir con Blaine, cuando escucho un sonido que hizo que se levantara para ver de dónde venia cuando vio que el celular de Blaine sonaba el numero era ahora era de otro número no identificado.

–¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago? Contesto o lo dejo sonar–no sabía que hacer se sentía tan confundido.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Blaine había tenido un mal día, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que aunque 20 minutos antes se había tomado una aspirina no se le quitaba, Dave le quitaba mucho tiempo y aunque estuviera Sebastián ayudándolo los dos estaba agotados pero aun así no se rendían y mas Sebastián quien estaba decidido que no se rendiría con Dave porque lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por Dave

–Vamos Sebastián vamos a comer algo

–No quiero Blaine quiero estar cerca de Dave cuando despierte, se pondrá tenso, asustado si no nos ve, si no me ve

–Lo se Sebastián pero estoy seguro que necesitas comer algo vamos a comer si se despierta nos avisara la enfermera –Blaine casi arrastro a Sebastián para que comiera algo, estaba seguro que si no lo obligaba a comer pronto se desmayaría.

–¿Tienes noticias de Kurt? ¿Qué te ha dicho el investigador? –pregunto de repente Sebastián sin apartar la vista de su plato.

–Nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra para el investigador se le está haciendo difícil encontrar a Kurt, te juro Sebastián que ya no puedo más, siento que si no lo tengo cerca de mi me moriré ya no puedo mas –Blaine empezó a llorar y Sebastián quien estaba viendo como sufría su amigo se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Blaine en el instante que sintió los brazos de su amigo le correspondió, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián para llorar más fuerte.

–Lo extraño tanto Sebastián no sabes cómo lo necesito, extraño sus besos, extraño como se sonrojaba por un pequeño detalle que yo hacía ya no puedo más Sebastián, siento como si en un momento ya no podría con todo esto y salir corriendo para buscarlo.

–¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –le pregunto Sebastián todavía sobándole la espalda para que su amigo se relajara.

–Crees que no lo he pensado muchas veces, no puedo irme así nada mas Sebastián, se que no puedo dejarte con todo el peso de Dave, el también es mi responsabilidad… –Sebastián no dejo que Blaine terminara de hablar porque el agrego.

–No Blaine, Dave ya no es tu responsabilidad vete yo me hare cargo de Dave, se que el estará contento de que tu eres feliz con tu pareja. Blaine esto lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo solo alejarte, haz lo que sea posible para recuperar a ese chico, para encontrarlo

–¿Pero cómo le hago? –pregunto indeciso Blaine, aun pensando un plan para encontrar a su castaño.

–Blaine acaso ¿No te llamo tu representante? –Blaine inmediatamente entendió, Sebastián tenía razón él era famoso, como no pudo pensar en eso

–Gracias Sebastián te lo agradezco eres un gran amigo –dijo Blaine mientras se alejaba de el castaño.

–Ve por el, tigre –grito Sebastián sonriendo viendo como Blaine corría por el gran pasillo.

Mientras Blaine caminaba saco su celular para marcar a su representante, vio que debajo de su nombre aun estaba el número de su antiguo teléfono. Marco como siempre lo hacía, la verdad era que todavía tres meses atrás marcaba todavía el numero (claro que ha escondidas de Sebastián) mientras marcaba el numero esperando para que como siempre decían "el número que usted marco" pero para su sorpresa el tono fue el contrario, estaba marcando. Dos años marcando el mismo número y siempre con la misma respuesta y ahora el teléfono estaba con tono.

–Vamos Kurt responde –aunque su mente le decía que del otro lado no estaba su ángel su corazón le decía lo contrario estaba esperanzado de que contestara su ángel, después de unos timbrazos mas y no obtener respuesta volvió a marcar el numero esperando que la otra persona no lo haya apagado pero para su sorpresa volvió a marcar, espero unos 10 segundos antes de que escuchara que había aceptado la llamada.

–Diga ¿Eres tu Kurt? –pregunto tímido esperando que la otra persona contestara, nunca llego tal respuesta siguió con el celular en la mano

–Kurt si eres tu contesta por favor ángel necesito escuchar tu voz. –dijo Blaine impacientándose porque la otra persona hablara.

–Hermano ya llegamos –escucho del otro lado de la línea, esa voz la conocía, la había escuchado antes: ¡Era Mercedes!

–Kurt –grito pero ya la otra persona había cortado la llamada, volvió a marcar pero ya no obtuvo respuesta y de nuevo estaba ese molesto mensaje que le decía "el numero que usted marco". Al saber que pensar, nunca pensó que el que contestara fuera su ángel, después de dos años de no verse, de no escuchar su voz, sintió de nuevo una esperanza, haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a su novio, a su ángel, a su héroe. No lo dejaría nuevamente.

Volvió a donde estaba, marco al número de su representante para marcarlo.

–Hola por favor con el Sr Tinsley –escucho del otro lado como la mujer le pregunto ¿Quién era? Y ¿Para que lo necesitaba?

–Soy Blaine Anderson, el Sr. Tinsley me representa

–Espere un momento por favor –Blaine espero a que lo pasaran con su representante, espero cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos para Blaine y fue cuando escucho la voz profunda de su representante y amigo también.

–Blaine tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Dime como te está yendo? ¿Cómo se encuentra Dave? Y ¿En que te puedo ayudar?.

Blaine le había dicho a su amigo y representante que dejaría por un tiempo la fama, para enfocarse en la recuperación de Dave para lo cual a Shane no le gusto la idea que por su ex-novio Blaine dejara lo que más le gustaba que era tocar el piano aparte de que dejaba un montón de corazones rotos por que su "ídolo" se iba descansar y no dejo claro cuando regresaba.

–Hola Shane si lo se ha sido mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo, sin saber de ti lo se, Dave se encuentra igual que hace dos años, no reacciona aun –y Blaine decía la verdad, después de que Dave apuñalara al oficial, su ex se intento suicidar, no lo logro pero quedo en coma y hasta el momento no había reaccionado –necesito un favor.

–Con tal de que vuelvas a la compañía, mataría a mi suegra, es broma pero dime que necesitas

–Quisiera regresar ya, quiero regresar a los conciertos –sabia que con eso encontraría a su castaño a su amor, estaba seguro que cuando lo viera en las noticias supiera que lo estaba buscando y que nunca lo había olvidado.

–Por supuesto cuenta con eso tan pronto como bajes del avión empiezan los conciertos.

–También otro favor

–Claro lo que digas

–Tengo un numero y quisiera que lo localizaras te envió el número por mensaje y cuando lo tengas me envías la dirección y me gustaría que donde este esa dirección empezara mi gira por mi regreso, por favor Shane.

–Claro lo que digas pero y si esa dirección ¿Esta en Alaska?

–No importa donde este yo hare ahí mi concierto

–De acuerdo te mantendré enterado de la dirección el concierto y todo

–Gracias Shane te lo agradezco –Blaine colgó el teléfono y regreso a donde estaba antes con Sebastián al no encontrarlo supuso que estaba con Dave, cuando llego a la habitación lo encontró en una silla agarrando la mano de Dave, Sebastián no noto su presencia hasta que Blaine toco la puerta. Cuando Sebastián lo vio le sonrió, Blaine se sentó en el sillón que había en frente de la cama y se sentó poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. El solo hecho de volver a ver a su castaño nuevamente le llenaba el corazón de alegría pero a la vez lo ponía tenso.

–¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Me tendrá odio? –esas y otra preguntas fueron escuchadas por Sebastián quien ahora se sentaba al lado de Blaine

–Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras tu ángel te volverá a aceptar, yo lo haría de no ser por Dave..

–Gracias Sebastián eres un gran amigo, nunca me has dejado solo ni siquiera en los momentos mas difíciles

–Si lo se para eso están los amigos, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?.

Blaine le conto a Sebastián que después de dos años aun no había borrado el numero de su antiguo teléfono por un buen presentimiento que había tenido y cuando le dijo que su puso en contacto con su castaño lo ponía feliz.

–Aunque no contesto se que fue el me lo dice el corazón ¿Te das cuenta Sebastián? El aun piensa en mi y yo en el y luego le marque a Shane y le dije que localizara mi numero justo ahora esta investigando donde se encuentra.

–¡Vaya Blaine! Ese chico a de ser especial para que lo busques hasta el fin del mundo .

–No solo es especial para mi Sebastián, el es el amor de mi vida, el que le debo la vida, porque después de lo de Dave pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar pero mírame yo en mi mejor momento enamorado. –Blaine se quedo callado al comprender lo que había dicho. Sebastián y el habían prometido jamás hablar de ese tema simplemente porque para los dos no querían recordarlo, para Sebastián esos momentos que había pasado con Dave habían sido maravillosos igual para Blaine porque había conocido a Kurt, así que los dos evitaban el tema lo mas que podían. Al ver que Sebastián no dijo nada siguió con el tema de Kurt pero antes que dijera algo sonó su celular.

–Perdona debo atender esta llamada –dijo Blaine saliendo del cuarto dejando solo a Sebastián.

–Dime Shane ¿Qué investigaste? –pregunto Blaine inmediatamente porque sabía que llamaba Shane para decirle lo que estaba esperando, lo supo antes de ver su celular.

–Blaine cierto investigue y la información nos conviene a ambos porque el numero viene de Miami.

–¿De Miami? –pregunto sorprendido Blaine su castaño estaba en Miami. –¿Por qué nos conviene? –pregunto por segunda vez Blaine.

– Porque es un buen lugar para reiniciar tu carrera después de dos años desaparecido.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer yo?

–Lo que tienes que hacer ahora Blaine Anderson es prepararte porque en una semana llegas acá y de mientras yo llamo a todos los periodistas para que se corra la noticia y todos sepan que el grandioso Blaine Anderson regresa.

–Gracias Shane entre más gente sepa de mi regreso todo será mejor –"mientras que mi castaño vea las noticas" pensó Blaine. –de acuerdo en una semana estaré en Miami gracias nuevamente.

Blaine colgó unos minutos después el teléfono, estaba nervioso porque en una semana volvería a ver su castaño, nervioso por lo que podría decirle, por cómo podría reaccionar, pero sabía muy bien que haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo.

–¿Y? –pregunto Sebastián del otro lado del pasillo acercándose a Blaine.

–Esta en Miami –fue lo único que pudo decir Blaine para abrazar a Sebastián y llorar en sus brazos.

**Bien lo se me he demorado mucho lo se creo que fue casi un mes sin actualizar lo se y lo siento pero en algún momento tenemos bloqueos. (Lamentablemente me paso a mi). Por eso no había actualizado no es que no quería es más bien porque no podía bueno este capítulo lo quería hacer más grande para compensarlo pero esto es lo que obtuve así que no desesperen y esperen al siguiente seguro les gustara ya que en el siguiente estoy segura de que se volverán a ver Blaine y Kurt así que por favor esperen. Este capitulo dedicado a mis dos grandes amigos **_Fernylokis de hummel _**y**_ Chivis_** bueno gracias a todos y cuídense.**

**Arigatou **


	8. El plan de la familia Tinsley

**Anniong-haseyo. A que no me esperaban tan pronto ¿Verdad que no? Yo tampoco. A parte quise recompensarlo por el tiempo que estuve fuera. Bueno este capítulo se me vino ahorita a la mente y simplemente no pude evitar escribirlo. Gracias a mi hermano **_Fernylokis de hummel _** que siempre me ha subido los ánimos para que yo siga escribiendo gracias hermano y a **_Chivis_** por sus consejos en el último capítulo gracias a ambos los amo un montón.**

**Ahora sin mas preámbulos que empiece la historia.**

**El plan de la familia Tinsley**

Después de hablar con Shane, Sebastián le había recomendado a Blaine que regresara a casa para que pudiera descansar, sabía muy bien que necesitaba descansar, después de lo que había pasado en el día, el haber escuchado por lo menos la respiración de su ángel lo llenaba de una alegría que no creía posible, aunque a la vez estaba nervioso por lo que podía ocurrir una semana después, estaba seguro que no actuaria de la misma manera que el podía actuar pues sabía muy bien que su ángel pensaba que lo había abandonado, todo lo contrario a lo que Kurt pensaba el en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en el.

–Y si ¿Esta casado? ¿Si ya no se acuerda de mi? ¿Si ya no siente lo mismo por mi? ¿Si se enamoro de otro mejor que yo? Uno que lo hace feliz. Solo llegare y le hare infeliz –esas y más preguntas tenia Blaine en la cabeza, y por más que pensaba que Kurt no estaba casado lo seguían rondando esas preguntas. –bueno si no me arriesgo seguro no obtendré nada si solo tengo esas preguntas así que ármate de valor Anderson y veras que solo te haces sugestiones tontas.

Pero por más que pensaba que eso no estaba ocurriendo, no funcionaba. Cuando pensaba en Kurt siempre le pasaba lo mismo tenía todas esas dudas, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando sonó su celular, se levanto con un poco de fastidio y busco su celular, cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla sabia que llamaba porque tenía buenas noticias pero ocurrió lo contrario.

–¿Mas tiempo Shane? ¿Por qué? Me dijiste una semana –dijo Blaine un poco más molesto

–Si lo se Blaine pero entiéndeme, se necesita más tiempo del que creí así que por favor espera si, yo te aviso que pasara pero no desesperes, estoy seguro que cuando llegues ya todo Miami sabrá que regresaste a los conciertos, tu fama subirá mas solo no desesperes.

–Pero Shane no puedo esperar más, necesito inmediatamente estar en Miami cuanto antes mejor. –dijo Blaine ya al borde de un infarto. Simplemente no podía estar pasando esto Shane le había dicho una semana y ahora le decía un mes eso si que no, ya tendría que tener a Kurt en sus brazos desde hace mucho tiempo. "¿Por qué no hice esto antes?" pensó inmediatamente golpeándose la frente.

–Mira hagamos esto, si ven en una semana como habíamos acordado, para que cuando estés aquí puedas tener entrevistas muchas entrevistas y así serán más personas que sabrán de ti, de tu regreso me refiero a eso.

–De acuerdo entonces seguimos con el mismo plan de antes pero ahora el concierto se llevara un mes más tarde ¿Cierto?

–Así es Blaine

–De acuerdo estare en Miami en una semana

–Por supuesto Blaine te esperare todos te esperaremos.

Blaine colgó su celular, una semana más y estaría en donde esta Kurt en este preciso momento. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar a empacar su ropa, sabía que iba a estar mucho tiempo fuera así que metió casi toda su ropa. Sabía que estaba exagerando con respecto a esto que todavía faltaba una semana, pero quería estar seguro de que todo estaba bien que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante porque estaría de nuevo con su ángel después de dos años de no verse.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Mercedes observaba con mucho cariño a su hija Sydney que le estaba haciendo columpio a su primo Alan. Ese chiquitín travieso que ponía la vida de cabeza de su hermano Kurt. Aun no podía creer que se encontraba ahí con su sobrino y su hija lejos de Blaine, lejos del dolor que le causo a su hermano al estar con el moreno. Pero sabía que ya nada podía hacer que se habían separado y ya no podía hacer otra cosa que ver a su hermano sufrir por dentro porque estaba convencida que su hermano sufría, que lo que más quería hacia que volviera a la tierra y lo que más quería su hermano era a Alan.

Al observar a Alan se acordó de todo lo que habían pasado, la cara de sorpresa de su hermano al enterarse que estaba esperando un gemelo, pero que lamentablemente también había perdido a la gemela de Alan.

– ¿Cómo habrás sido pequeña? –su mirada se dirigió al cielo esperando ver a la pequeña niña que había perdido Kurt. Pero al comprender que no estaba viendo más que al cielo dirigió su mirada a los niños para ver que Alan estaba en el suelo llorando, se levanto para ver que había pasado.

–¿Qué paso Sydney? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que levantaba al niño en brazos, Alan que no paraba de llorar, para cuando Alan sintió a su tía se aferro a ella pasando sus bracitos en el cuello de Mercedes.

–No se mamá solo se puso a llorar de repente y de tanto llorar se dejo caer, lo intente levantar pero me empujo y solo empezó a llamar a mi tío Kurt.

Mercedes sabia que Alan tenía una conexión con su hermano Kurt, cuando sentía que algo le pasaba a su padre el niño solo se soltaba a llorar y llamaba a su padre, dejaba de llorar hasta que el niño veía que su papá estaba bien.

–Bien vamos cariño es hora de ir a casa –Mercedes vio como su hija ponía cara de culpa y de arrepentimiento, también estaba a punto de llorar. Presintió que su hija se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a su primo.

Se acerco a su hija para abrazarla todavía con Alan en sus brazos. Para hacerle entender que ella no había hecho nada malo.

–Tu no hiciste nada cariño, no te sientas así, sabes como se pone Alan al sentir a su padre triste o va mal algo con el, así que quita esa carita, que tu no hiciste nada. ¿Me comprendes? –Mercedes le seco las lágrimas que había dejado caer su hija, le dio un beso en su mejilla y le agarro la mano para que los tres regresaran a su casa.

Mercedes habría querido quedarse un momento más para pensar con claridad todo lo que había pasado con su esposo Shane Tinsley, pero sabía que ya tendría tiempo después, estaba segura que su hermano le haría entender que por algo tan pequeño no se podían separar y si que era pequeño su problema solamente habían hablado de sus problemas pero ella no lo soporto y salió de casa sin escuchar lo demás que su marido le estaba diciendo, dejándolo en el sofá de su casa llevándose a su hija con ella. "Soy cobarde" se dijo ella misma, cuando ya estaba en el taxi con su hija de un lado y Alan dormido en sus brazos, era raro que aunque no habían llegado a su casa estuviera tranquilo seguro cuando llegaran a casa estaría más intranquilo, correría a abrazar a su padre y se relajaría nuevamente.

Cuando estaban en el edificio donde vivía su hermano, pago el taxi, se bajo con su hija y Alan agarrado de su mano, subieron al ascensor y su hija se agarro mas fuerte a su mamá porque no le gustaba subirse a los ascensores pero ella sabía bien que le daban miedo así que cada vez que tenían oportunidad le enseñaba a que fuera fuerte. Así había sido hace un tiempo, lograba que su hija se metiera pero siempre se agarraba a su madre. Cuando llegaron al departamento de su hermano abrió y lo busco.

–Hermano ya llegamos –cuando le llamo vio que su hermano tenía un celular en la mano, cuando la vio colgó e inmediatamente vio quitarle la batería del celular, evitando así que intentaran comunicarse con el.

–Blaine –solo pudo pronunciar esa última palabra cuando vio a su hermano cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer, como si fuera una hoja de papel corrió a su lado para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza, llego muy tarde porque ya Kurt estaba en el piso inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza. Se acerco a el y vio que tenía en la mano, inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gritar era nada y nada menos que: El celular de Blaine. Mercedes pensó que lo había perdido. "¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Cómo lo encontró?" esas y muchas preguntas tenia Mercedes. Guardo el celular con todo y batería en su bolsillo para que más tarde lo prendiera y ver que ocasiono que se pusiera así su hermano. Aunque sabía la respuesta.

Alan lloraba al ver a su padre en el piso e intentaba despertarlo con sus bracitos pero era imposible, porque Kurt estaba inconsciente.

–Sydney cariño pásame el teléfono de tu tío –la niña le hizo caso a su mamá y le paso el teléfono, en el camino la niña estaba tratando de llevarse a Alan pero sin lograrlo. Mercedes estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta se volteo y vio a Sam.

–Gracias a dios que eres tu Sam –dijo Mercedes y si en verdad estaba agradecida que Sam llegara en el momento más indicado. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y vio como Sam tenia la cara preocupado.

–¿Qué que ocurrió Mercedes? ¿Qué tiene Kurt? –cuando vio que el rubio reaccionaba y se acercaba a ella le iba a decir que se llevara a Kurt a su cuarto, parece que le había leído la mente porque ya tenía a Kurt cargado en sus brazos llevándolo al cuarto, cuando estaba en la cama Kurt se giro para decirle a Sam.

–Saca a Alan de aquí no quiero que siga viendo a Kurt así, llévatelo Sam –casi fue una súplica pero aun así, agarro al niño y lo cargo, el niño intentaba por todos los medios soltarse de Sam pero era imposible porque el rubio lo tenía muy agarrado. El niño gritaba el nombre de Kurt.

–Kut, apa depieta apa muevte –seguía diciendo el niño en brazos de Sam, llorando porque su papá no despertaba.

Mercedes toco la frente de Kurt pensando que se había desmayado por tener fiebre o algo parecido, tenía razón estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Salió por un recipiente con agua, unas pastillas para la fiebre, un termómetro y puso a calentar agua para un té. Regreso a donde estaba su hermano, viendo como susurraba palabras que no lograba entender.

–¿Qué sucedió hermano? ¿Qué viste para que te pusieras así? –vio como seguía murmurando palabras, llamando a alguien.

Cuido a su hermano toda la tarde hasta la noche cuando por 5ª ver su temperatura viendo que ya estaba en su temperatura normal.

–Que susto me diste querido hermano si tan solo pudieras decirme que ocurrió ¿Cómo y porque te desmayaste? –estaba tan tranquila viendo a su hermano dormir cuando escucho en la sala que su hija le gritaba a Sam. Era raro escuchar a su hija gritarle a alguien, casi siempre era para defender a alguien o a ella misma, por eso corrió a la sala para ver a su hija aferrándose de los brazos de Sam evitando que tirara una caja de zapatos a la basura.

–Tío Sam te he dicho que dejes eso, son de mi tío Kurt, no toques las cosas de mi tío, son importante para el. –decía Sydney enojada y sin soltarse de los brazos de Sam.

–¿Qué haces Sydney? –pregunto Mercedes confundida viendo a su hija agarrada a los brazos de Sam. Cuando Mercedes vio que Sam estaba todo pálido. Supo que Sam intentaba ocultar algo y quiso saber que era.

–Mama dile a tío Sam que le devuelva a mi tío Kurt sus cartas, las quieres tirar a la basura pero yo lo estoy evitando. –dijo la niña sin soltarse de Sam y inflando su pecho por lo que había hecho..

–¿Cómo sabes que son de tu tío cariño? –pregunto Mercedes, viendo mucho más preocupado a Sam.

–Porque tiene su nombre mamí y también quiere tirar esto –dijo la niña metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar una caja de un disco. Mercedes vio la caja del disco, luego la caja de zapatos que tenía en la mano Sam y viéndolo de una manera retadora casi le arrebato la caja junto con la caja con el CD.

–¿Qué haces con todo esto que no te pertenece Sam? –pregunto Mercedes metiendo la mano y sacar una carta que en efecto tenía el nombre de Kurt pero un momento. Cuando la niña vio que su mamá tenía las cartas de su tío se soltó de Sam.

–Son todas de Blaine –susurro para ella misma

–¿Qué hacías con todo esto Sam? ¿Por qué se las ocultaste a Kurt? Sabes lo mucho que sufrió con la separación y tu aun te quedaste callado ¿Por qué Sam? –Sam estallo ya no podía soportar mucho tiempo mas todo lo que llevaba dentro.

–El es mío, ese maldecido nunca tuvo que aparecerse en mi camino, yo estaba bien como estaba, sin Blaine, estaba a punto de ganarme su amor y llega el, Mercedes el nunca será de otro solo mío. –grito Sam ya desesperado de que Kurt nunca le hiciera caso.

–Pero tuyo si ¿Verdad Sam? –dijo Mercedes ya molesta de lo que Sam le había hecho a su hermano aun viendo todo lo que le había pasado y aun así se había quedado callado

–Sabes Sam no te creía posible, que hicieras una barbaridad como esa, estoy segura que Kurt no te a perdonar de lo que le hiciste

–Claro que si me perdonara, después de todo lo que le hizo Blaine, no se lo merece.

–¿Y tu si? Sospecho ¿De verdad te crees tan importante? No lo creo, no después de todo lo que le hiciste porque no fue Blaine quien le hizo daño si no tu. Ahora vete.

–No me voy sin antes ver a Kurt –Sam le insistía ver a Kurt que ya Mercedes ya no podía verlo más, estaba al borde de hacer algo horrible con el rubio.

–Y sigues insistiendo lárgate ahora –ordeno Mercedes.

–De acuerdo me iré pero no me rendiré no hasta que Kurt sea mío –Sam se fue dejando a Mercedes con un mal sabor de boca estaba que no podía creerlo. Sam que se veía tan entregado a por lo menos esperar a su hermano fuera capaz de hacer eso con tal de tener cerca a su hermano

–¿Ya se fue tío Sam mami? –pregunto Sydney saliendo del cuarto que compartía con su mamá, aun un poco asustada por lo que había pasado.

–Si ya se fue cariño pero dime ¿Cómo encontraste todo esto? –pregunto Mercedes agarrando la caja de zapatos.

–Estaba viendo la tele cuando vi que habían un montón de cartas agarre una y le pregunte a mi tío si eran de el, tío Sam se acerco, agarro una, la leyó y empezó a guardar todas, incluido el disco que estaba en el DVD, no se cómo sabia que ahí había un disco pero lo saco lo guardo en su bolsillo, cuando se lo guardo, vi una carta tirada que decía que era para mi tío Kurt y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que quería tirarlas, por eso lo agarre del brazo para que no las tirara, eso fue todo mami, ¿Me regañaras por el escándalo que hice? –Mercedes solo pudo escuchar lo que decía su hija abrazarla para hacerle entender que no había hecho nada malo al contrario había hecho algo bueno que iba a ayudar a su tío, la niña supo con el abrazo que su mamá le estaba dando que había hecho lo correcto. Mercedes todavía estaba confundida pero aun así comprendió todo y a pesar de lo que había hecho Sam se sentía agradecida de que le abriera los ojos respecto a el.

–Cariño si te agradezco lo que hiciste te recompensare dime ¿Cómo? Pero tu tienes que hacer algo por mi –la niña se le quedo viendo confundida, no entendía porque su mamá le hablaba así, la niña asintió lo que le decía su mama –prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu tío por nada del mundo, le digas lo que paso vamos a hacerle creer que aquí no paso nada, si pregunta algo sobre la cartas déjame esto a mi, tu solo no digas nada. ¿Me lo prometes? Y te juro que hare cualquier cosa para encontrar tu película o te conseguiré que los actores la vuelva a firmar o lo que tu quieras.

–De acuerdo no diré nada

–Muy bien cariño ahora ve al cuarto yo en un rato voy, tengo que recoger

–De acuerdo ma que descanses –la niña se despidió de su mamá.

Mercedes se quedo sentada en la sala con la caja de zapatos a un lado, tenía que pensar en su siguiente movimiento esto no podía quedarse así, saco el celular de Blaine, lo prendió y una vez más vio la imagen de su hermano dormido se metió en mensajes y empezó a leer. Todos lo mensajes pertenecían a un número no identificado pero en todos decían el nombre de Blaine, todos decían que lo estaba buscando, que no estaba con un tal Dave, que todo era un mal entendido, que cuando viera los mensajes que por favor le devolviera la llamada.

–Así que después de mucho tiempo te estuvo buscando, pero ¿Por qué Sam tenía su celular? ¿Cómo lo encontró? Con razón no lo encontraba, hermano si yo lo hubiera escondido mejor todo esto no hubiera pasado y tu estarías ahora con el, y tu estuvieras con el amor de tu vida –vio la caja del CD y acerco y puso el disco dentro. Lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta era un video de Blaine, estaba en el cuarto del hotel donde supuso que estaba alojado cuando estaba con Kurt, sin darse cuenta había dejado caer una lagrima por la hermosa dedicatoria y luego la canción que le había escrito a su hermano, Mercedes ahora si estaba convencida de algo: que Blaine en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados siempre pensó en su hermano, que a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo o ¿No? Eso pensó durante un momento más pero supo que era verdad si no por qué le había hablado y había intentado comunicarse con el en todo ese tiempo.

–El único que me puede ayudar a encontrarlo es Shane, pero por nada del mundo voy a hablar con el. El me hizo daño bueno no me hizo mucho daño pero aun así no quiero hablar con el.

Estaba quitando el disco del DVD cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta dejo la caja en el sillón y se acerco a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio un gran ramo de rosas enfrente de ella. Cuando la persona que tenia frente a ella se movió para que lo viera Mercedes se llevo una mano a la boca evitando así gritar para no despertar a su hermano.

–Sha-ne ¿Qué que ha-ces –aa-qui? –pregunto Mercedes confundida y con muchas alegría, de ver a su marido parado en la puerta de la casa de Kurt.

–¿Quieres pasar? Siéntate –dijo Mercedes haciéndose a un lado para que su marido entrara pero aun sin saber que hacia ahí Shane Tinsley.

–Mercedes vine por ustedes, la casa está muy sola al no estar mi familia en casa, necesito a mi esposa y a mi hija conmigo, si se que he sido un total estúpido, por dejarte siempre después de mi trabajo, por dejarlas después de mi trabajo lo lamento y esta vez no salgas corriendo como antes, porque ya te nos dimos el tiempo suficiente para pensar lo que queríamos, por favor ¿Dime que piensas? –soltó Shane de repente, Mercedes no lo podía creer, su marido estaba hablando con ella y no se daba por vencido después de que ella saliera corriendo junto a su hija

–Escucha Shane si es cierto que primero viste al trabajo que a nosotras y se que todo el esfuerzo de abrir tu propia empresa ha sido duro para ti, sin embargo no se que pensar, no es como si me hubieras engañado con alguien más pero aun así me siento de esa manera: Engañada. No dejare por ningún momento que dejes tu trabajo no te obligare, solo dame tiempo me quedare con mi hermano y si quieres ver a Sydney no te lo negare, eres su padre y ella necesita de ambos –dijo Mercedes al borde de las lagrimas, necesitaba soltarse de todo lo que tenia dentro, lo que había ocultado por casi un año.

–Mercedes si esa es tu decisión yo no me meteré en tus decisiones, solo deja que te vea, que las vea a ambas, quiero recuperarlas y si tengo que salir mas del trabajo no importa –Mercedes iba a decir algo mas pero Shane la callo con un movimiento de mano –no me hagas cambiar de opinión Mercedes Jones esta es mi decisión ya la he pensado y ahora quiero hacerlo realidad dejare mi trabajo a un lado para pasar más tiempo con mi esposa y mi hija pero más importante con el amor de mi vida, así que por el momento me despido porque estoy cansado y tu también de verías descansar. Me voy Mercedes descansa. –con eso ultimo Shane se fue dejando a Mercedes sola en la sala "¿El amor de su vida?" Pensó Mercedes de veras sigo siendo el amor de su vida.

Con ese último pensamiento se dirigió a su cuarto se puso su pijama y se metió en las sabanas en otra cama que tenia al lado de su hija.

Estuvo toda la noche despierta pensando que hacer con su marido y con su hermano estaba segura que a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría sobre las cartas y el disco, ella negaría todo no tendría que decirle nada, le diría que había sido un sueño. Si eso es lo que iba a hacer, sabía que no le creería sabía muy bien qué hacer, si lo primero que pensaba daba resultado, lo demás era pan comido. Iba matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: Se iba a arreglar con su marido que lo amaba, y recuperaría la sonrisa de su hermano.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Pasaron los días y para Mercedes esos días habían sido tan maravillosos porque cada día pasaba más tiempo con su marido y con su hija, sabía que eso necesitaban: Tiempo, tiempo para pasar juntos los tres como una familia que son.

Al día siguiente Kurt en el desayuno le había dicho a su hermana el extraño sueño que había tenido que se había sentido tan real, le conto que estaba buscando la película de su sobrina que la había encontrado debajo de la cama de Sam y que luego había encontrado una caja de zapatos pero que no se acordaba que contenía la caja, a Mercedes eso le lleno de alegría porque sabía que entonces no se acordaba de lo que había leído, de lo que había visto. Sydney le iba decir que no había sido un sueño, que todo eso había pasado pero su madre le dirigió una mirada que le decía "¿En qué quedamos?" entonces la niña se quedo callada. Cuando terminaron de desayunar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos deberes, pero antes de irse Sydney a la escuela, se fue a la sala a ver que era cierto lo que había dicho su tío de la película y cuando la vio tenía tantas ganas de gritar que mejor se encerró en su cuarto. Cuando Kurt la vio encerrarse le pregunto a su hermana que tenia, Mercedes solo se encogió de hombros, luego le preguntaría a su hija que sucedía. Ya en el taxi Mercedes le pregunto del porque de su comportamiento.

–Tío Kurt tenía razón encontró mi película, mamá estoy tan feliz, por eso salí corriendo al cuarto para no gritar, fue muy difícil no gritar enfrente de mi tío por la emoción -después de eso se quedaron calladas hasta que la niña pregunto de repente –Mamá ¿Por qué no le puedo decir nada a mi tío? De las cartas –pregunto la niña curiosa. Mercedes no sabía que responder pero sabia que muy pronto se sabría la razón. Así que mientras que iban en camino a la escuela le conto lo que pudo, lo cual no le termino de contar porque ya habían llegado a la escuela, pero antes de irse Mercedes le volvió a repetir que no dijera nada que lo hacía por el bien de su tío y por ellas mismas.

Después de la plática con su hija, Mercedes no volvió a tocar el tema para que no dijera nada indebido, cuando dos días después vio entrar a Sam a la casa como si nada tuvo unas ganas tremendas de sacarlo a patadas, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a poner en evidencia lo que había pasado así que por eso no había dicho nada ni siquiera su hija la cual también estaba aguantando todo su coraje hacia su "tío" eso se lo agradeció infinitamente.

Pasaron los días y cuando Mercedes estaba en su trabajo, tuvo su tiempo libre se dirigió a la cafetería, donde solía tomar su comida que estaba cerca de su trabajo. Cuando estaba pagando vio en la tele una noticia que le impacto. Le pidió a la trabajadora que le subiera el volumen, la chica le subió.

–Blaine Anderson hace su come back después de su desaparición de dos años de no saberse nada de el Sr Anderson –un reportero se acerco a Blaine para conseguir una entrevista de el famoso pianista Blaine Anderson. –Sr Anderson ¿Cómo se encuentra después de dos años de desaparecido?

–Me siento muy feliz de volver, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan contento de estar de vuelta y estar en Miami es un sueño hecho realidad –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque a Mercedes lo vio un poco más flaco, con ojeras en los ojos, y un poco mas pálido, seguro era su imaginación.

–Tengo entendido que en un mes usted dará un concierto ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Claro que si en un mes estoy dando mi primer concierto por mi regreso así que espero que todos puedan asistir incluida la Srita. Jones y el Sr Hummel –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a la cámara. Mercedes no lo podía creer pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabía que estaban ahí? Vio como su guardaespaldas se lo llevaba para llevarlo a no de donde

–Con esto termina mi entrevista Stuart y me alegro saber que en un mes veremos con fascinación el regreso de Blaine Anderson –dijo el reportero despidiéndose de su transmisión en vivo.

–Estoy seguro que la compañía de Blaine Anderson estará encantada de tenerlo de vuelta. –decía el presentador de las noticias.

–Gracias señorita se lo agradezco –dijo Mercedes saliendo del restaurante saco su celular y marco el teléfono de su esposo.

–Shane soy Mercedes ¿Estás en tu oficina? –pregunto Mercedes esperando que Shane dijera que si estaba en su oficina.

–Claro que si cariño

–Voy para alla –dijo Mercedes sin esperar la respuesta de su marido.

Ya cuando estaba en frente de Shanecede's respiro hondo y entro al edificio donde el encargado de la seguridad la vio la dejo entrar. Diciéndole que el Sr Tinsley la estaba esperando. Mercedes le dio las gracias y se dirigió al ascensor para subir a la oficina de su marido. Cuando llego a su oficina espero a que la secretaria le diera humo blanco para entrar. Cuando entro, Shane la recibió con un gran abrazo. Mercedes tuvo que hacer un auto esfuerzo para soltarse del gran olor que emanaba su marido, cuando se separaron Mercedes empezó a hablar.

–Se que es muy repentino todo esto pero necesito un favor

–Claro ¿Qué pasa? Dime

–Escuche las noticias que Blaine Anderson hace su come back y pensé que como tu tenias influencias me ayudarías a conseguir boletos para su concierto.

–Cariño no tengo que llamar a nadie yo tengo los boletos.

–¿Cómo dices? –pregunto un poco confundida Mercedes. Después de unos segundos entendió que le quería decir su marido. –Blaine Anderson es tu socio ¿Tu lo representas?

–Claro cariño, fue el mismo Blaine quien me pidió que quería renovar su carrera aquí en Miami

–¿Cómo empezó todo esto? –pregunto Mercedes

–Siéntate –le dijo Shane a su esposa

Le empezó a contar todo lo que había dicho Blaine palabra por palabra, Mercedes solo podía escuchar el relato que le decía su marido la cual la sorprendía mucho.

–Así fue como todo empezó

–Pero no te dijo ¿por qué dejo su carrera?, ¿Te dijo algo más?

–Porque tanta pregunta ¿Acaso tienes una aventura con el?.

–No como crees solo es amigo mío

–¿Cómo lo conociste? –Mercedes sabia que ahora tiempo de ella de hablar de lo que sabía así que empezó con el relato. Le conto todo de cuando conoció a los dos chicos, de cuando salvaron a su hija, el tiempo que paso con Kurt le conto todo.

–Entonces Blaine no ha olvidado a Kurt –dijo Shane para si mismo pero aun asi escucho Mercedes

–¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunto Mercedes ahora esperando la respuesta de su marido.

–Si enserio entonces si lo que me dices es: Que Kurt recibió la llamada de Blaine de parte de su antiguo celular, Blaine cuando escucho que al otro lado nadie contesto supuso que era Kurt, entonces el me pidió localizar el numero de un teléfono que es de el, si- si ya entendí todo. –mercedes vio como su marido tenía una idea se lo decía su cara, después de todo ella también tenía un plan y ahora tenía la ayuda de su marido pero no sabía que pensaba Shane. Después de casi un minuto de absoluto silencio ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo–tengo un plan para unir a ese par nuevamente.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Cuál será el plan de ambos? ¿Dara resultado lo que piensan? Esperen al siguiente capítulo para saber que piensan. Si tienen alguna duda y/o sugerencia aquí estoy para saber que piensan de la historia. Gracias a todos por leer. Gracias a mi amix **_Chivis_** y a mi hermano **_Fernylokis de hummel_**. **

**Arigatou**


End file.
